Pandora's Gate: Into the Narutrix
by NHSMangaClub
Summary: Mae, Shadow and Crash are transported into the Naruto universe after they crashed onto an island! How will these three otakus fare in the land of the Ninjas? Co-written by three authors. Rated M for suggestive dialogue, sexual references and violence
1. Otakus

**A/N: **_Hey y'all!_

_This is Grace from the NHS Manga Club! _

_This Fanfiction is going to be co-written with Grayce and Payton and it basically just a story of what would happen if we (meaning Grace, Grayce and Payton) were transported into the Naruto world. Just good, clean non-sense from here on out!_

* * *

_  
_

It is thrilling, for lots of people, to be abroad a plane. It is even more thrilling to be abroad a PRIVATE jet. It would nearly blow your mind with thrilling-ness if that plane was headed towards the land of the rising sun, Japan, which just so happened to be your favorite country due to the manga and anime that sprang forth from their people's hands.

So it was not surprising to find the three Japan-obsessed girls occupying the plane to reflect such excitement. Mae, a brown-haired never-knew-color-her-eyes-would-be-today eyed girl of 15, was sitting with a sleek black laptop in her lap and was clearly engaged in what she was watching. Not too far away was Shadow, a curly blondish-orangish-brownish-haired girl of also 15, seemed to be intensely interested in the bells of their butler's coat and was batting at them like some amused cat. Crash, the third girl and the tomboy, was sitting in a dark corner, seemingly plotting something (probably world domination). Scattered around the cabin were manga books, empty Mountain Dew and Dr. Pepper cans, candy wrappers and assorted fandom items.

"NARUTO-BAKA!"

The sudden noise from Mae's laptop made Shadow and Crash (whom hands were still rubbing together)'s heads.

While most people would have found it strange to hear Japanese words coming from a laptop in the lap of a person who was most defiantly an American, it didn't bother Mae in the slightest. Besides, Mae, from watching mass amounts of anime (mostly Naruto and Bleach), knew basic Japanese. And also, they were such a thing called SUBTITLES and you can READ the subtitles. No self-respecting otaku went within a million feet of dubbed versions. Never. Ever. Especially Naruto's want-to-rip-your-ears-off English voice.

Naruto had to be Mae's favorite series. They was something about ninjas, kunai and Sexy no jutsus that appealed to Mae. There was something about hair that defied gravity (and one character's duck-butt hairstyle) that made her just want to obsess over it. It also helped that it had such characters as Shikamaru and…. Hyuuga Neji.

Mae paused for a moment in her thought as her mind conjured up an image of a blackish-brownish longhaired white-eyed boy…man. Hyuuga Neji was far and wide Mae's favorite guy in Naruto. (With Tenten being her favorite female ninja and Neji X Tenten being her favorite couple).

Her, Crash and Shadow have this thing about guys in animes. If you watch the anime and you like a guy, you must 'claim' your guy before anyone else does. Mae tended to go for the egocentric guys or emo guys like Black Star from Soul Eater or Zero from Vampire Knight. Crash went for anyone that smoked or anyone just awesome in general like Kisuke from Bleach or Stein from Soul Eater. Shadow tended to go for guys that killed a lot of people or had a gun or guns like Death the Kidd from Soul Eater or Uryu from Bleach.

The image lingered in her mind a bit before Mae proceeded to skip forward in the fight scene she was watching to a really cute NejiTen scene: The water prison scene.

"Tenten are you alright?"

"Yes…Thank you, Neji."

Mae clasped her hands together and tilted her head, tears forming in her eyes as this scene always did. It was so adorable and really proved that Neji and Tenten would get together. Ahhh! So cute!

Mae was so absorbed in her musings that she didn't noticed that Crash and Shadow had snuck up to either side of her. Smiling at each other and with bells in their hands, they screamed at the top of their lungs (while ringing the bells of course)

"BELLS!!"

The laptop flew into the air, along with Mae's shoes and landed on the butler's head, effectively shattering the laptop. Mae herself somehow managed to push back the back of the chair and fall of the edge of the back of the chair, landing on the floor behind the chair.

"Oof!" Mae groaned as she hit the floor. She was used to falling off stuff all the time but just because something happens to you often doesn't mean you get used to the pain it might encompass. She, on her hands and knees, looked around the chair at Crash and Shadow, whom were both smiling at her like the cats that got the canary.

Bells were a big inside joke between them. It all started when Mae was forcing Crash to watch Naruto Shippuden episodes and, being good otakus, watch the subbed version. Crash mistaked the word 'bells' for another, much dirtier word in a scene with Kakashi-sensei. That scene was forever ruined for Mae and bells has been an inside joke ever since.

She glared an icy glare at the two criminals but, as easy as a laugher as she was, started laughing which in turn made Shadow laugh. It was a strange between her and Shadow. If one was to start laughing, the other follows. If someone were to say 'Don't laugh' to either Mae or Shadow, they would both burst into laughter. They truly were easy laughers. Crash soon joined in and, as Mae tended to laugh at her own laugh, all three of the girls laughed for the next 5 minutes as the butler cleaned up the old laptop and brought as the spare from a storage cabinet of laptops. Mae was notorious for being a technology breaker, as well as a klutz and a weird laugher.

Mae finally stopped laughing and said "You guys interrupted my fangirling. As an otaku, I have a duty to the fandom: to obsess over all things Naruto (especially Neji) and to faithfully be devoted to watching every Naruto episode at least 6 times each INCLUDING fillers. Oh, yeah and also to memorize every word in every chapter. It is my duty and you can't interfere with duty, can you?"

"But that was the plan all along…" Crash said, rubbing her hands together again.

* * *

**A/N: **_I hope all of you got the bells thing .;;_


	2. It's Over, No, Under 9000!

"I am sooooo hungry…" Shadow said, sprawled across two of the seat in the private jet.

"Well, GET SOMETHING THEN!" Crash replied.

The butler had fallen asleep a little while ago, and it seems that he will be out for a while. So Shadow got up and got herself the remaining piece of cake and a bottle of chocolate milk.

"You know, I'm sort of hungry too." Mae said as she walked back to my two claimed seats.

"I ain't getting you anything, you have to go get it yourself." She said, sitting down.

Sighing, Mae got up and went to the makeshift kitchen in the back of the jet.

"THAT'S THE LAST PIECE!" She yelled. Shadow smiled angelically at her with a mouthful of cake. Crash started laughing, which in turn made

Shadow laugh. Then Mae started laughing, who started to laugh at her own laugh, which made the other two laugh harder. All their laughing woke up the butler, and they all fell silent for a few seconds, staring at the still sleepy butler, then burst out laughing at the silence. The butler just sat there in the midst of their laughing, sleepily and confusedly.

After a few minutes they stopped laughing.

"How close are we?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know. How close _are_ we?" Crash asked.

"I dunno. Hey Lawrence, can you get me something to eat?" Mae asked the butler. He nodded and headed off to the kitchen area.

"Needs music" Shadow said and grabbed the remote to the speaker system,"Any suggestions?"

"Shadow, put on that one song," Crash said, waving her arm up and down, "You know, the, the, the one song." She put on the song smooooch by kors k. Just then the butler came back with a bowl of ice cream that had a cherry at the top.

"I WANT ONE! No, never mind, I want a Strawberry Sunday." Crash said, and looked at Lawrence. He sighed and went back to the kitchen. They all listened to the music as Crash waited for her Sunday.

"Well, what you want to talk about?" Mae asked. Nobody replied.

"DUDE! I love this song!" Shadow said as What's Up People?! came on. Lawrence came back carting a Strawberry Sunday, which Crash took and walked towards the head of the jet. The butler came and removed Shadow's snack dishes. She sprawled back out over her two seats. A little while later Crash came back with an empty ice cream bowl.

"Plane crash in under 9,000!!!" She yelled, imitating the scene from DBZ.

"Wait, what?"


	3. Crashlanded

"Thing is, we've got about 1 minute until we crash into that island." Crash said completely relaxed.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Mae screamed, still eating her ice cream.

"I call a parachute!" Shadow grabbed a parachute before anyone could protest.

"Okay, so, I definitely didn't accidently put drugs in the pilot's drinks just to see what would happen…" Crash also grabbed a parachute, leaving only one left.

"YOU DRUGGED THE PILOTS?!" Mae threw her ice cream at Crash, who dodged it. "SERIOUSLY, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! DO YOU REALIZE THAT DRUGS FUNK UP PEOPLE'S BRAINS, CAUSING THEM TO DO STUPID THINGS?! YOU REALLY AREN'T SMART, ARE YOU?!" Mae grabbed the last parachute.

"Uh, guys-" Shadow tried to get the emergency door open, being completely ignored.

"Hey, at least I noticed something was wrong, unlike you who probably wouldn't have noticed until we hit the ground." Crash was still completely calm.

"GUYS!!!" Shadow interrupted them "WE NEED TO GET THE FRICKEN DOOR OPEN OR WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!"

"That would be a problem." Crash walked over to the door, and opened it like she was picking up a piece of paper. "You couldn't get _that_ open?"

"Shut up." Shadow looked away.

"See you in heaven." Lawrence said as he solemnly waved goodbye.

"I'm going to hell" Crash responded while she jumped out of the plane, and the others went to hug Lawrence.

"Take care of the plane, Lawrence" Shadow said as she jumped out.

"I'm outta here, catcha later!" Mae said as she epicly leaped out of the plane.

The three floated down onto the island while they watched the plane, and their butler, crash in the water beyond the island. When they landed, they all looked around, lost.

"What now?" Mae asked.

"Well, shit. It doesn't look like there are any islands around…" Crash looked around "Or anything for that matter…"

"Pandora's gate…" Shadow read a sign randomly on the beach.

"What's that?" Mae asked, still looking lost.

"The legendary gate?" Crash asked.

"Yeah. Guess so." Shadow replied. Realizing Mae was still confused, she started to explain, "It's a legendary gate that allows inter-dimensional travel. But… I don't see it anywhere…"

Just then there was a blinding light, when the light faded, a large gate appeared. They stared at the door.

"This is it…" Shadow said as they all walked in.

Inside the gate was a totally black room. There were three gold necklaces with large rubies attached. When the doors closed, they wandered over to the necklaces. Crash took one, curious as to what would happen.

"WHOA! SWEET!" Crash said.

"What is it?" Mae and Shadow said at the same time.

"You can't see it?" Crash pondered a few seconds and then suddenly it hit her. "Take a necklace." As soon as they took a necklace, each one noticed that the rubies changed shape to their personality. Shadow's was a moon with a bright red drop, Mae's was a star, and Crash's was a spiky ball. There were also floating screens, with familiar animes and movies playing.

"These are alternate universes?" Shadow asked.

"LOOK! NEJI!!!" Mae immediately saw the Naruto world.

"If this is for traveling through dimensions, then you must have to do something with the screens." Crash walked over to the Naruto screen and put her hand through the screen, suddenly the dialogue changed.

"Was that a hand?" Neji asked Ten-ten.

"I WANNA GO!!!" Mae jumped through the gate, appearing on the screen.

"There she goes causing trouble again…" Shadow said.

"Let's go!" Crash replied.

"It's not like we have a choice…" Shadow said as Crash jumped through the screen, while she followed.


	4. Obsessed with Neji

Just to warn you, I am the slowest to update for this fanfic...I write a lot.

Disclaimer: we don't not own naruto.

* * *

Mae landed on the ground in front of Neji and Tenten, whom were quite shocked at seeing a girl their age just jump out of thin air.

Mae got up, dusted off her clothes and shook her head. Some dust had managed to find it's way into her hair. She blinked and proceeded to look around. She was on a dusty road, various shops lining the sides. In the distance, the Hokage monument looked exactly like the one in the manga. The Third hokage's face wasn't broken yet so the time period they must have jumped into was before the chunin exams. She could even see the Hokage's office from her viewpoint. There were various ninja and citizens in the streets (none of whom Mae recognized), most of who were looking at her, Shadow and Crash (whom had just appeared behind her).

It was then Mae realized something. If she is in a anime world, wouldn't she be animated? Mae immediately ran across the street and stop in front of a store window, unaware of all the eyes on her. A smile spread across her face. She was ANIMATED. Her hair defied gravity and was randomly moving in the non-exsistent breeze. She had bigger eyes with shine in them and her nose was merely a line with two holes on the bottom. She opened her month and squealed when she realized her mouth took up half her face when she smiled. Her clothes stayed in place even when she waved her arm like a maniac. The only way they moved was when she pulled a sleeve.

"Dude!" Mae said, in perfect Japanese. "Crash, Shadow we're animated! Our hair defies gravity AND wind! This is amazing!"

"Dude!" Shadow called back "You're speaking Japanese and I understand it. Sweet!"

"Dude…" Crash said "Far out…"

"Umm…" A young girl's voice said "Who are you three exactly…?"

Mae's eyes moved towards the source of the voice and found it to be Tenten. Mae's eyes didn't linger on the female ninja for long because right beside Tenten was her OBSESSION.

Hyuga Neji didn't know what hit him.

One minute he was looking at the strange trio of girls and the next, he was being tackled to the ground by a blur.

"Oh MY FREAKING GOD" A voice screamed in his ear. "YOU'RE NEJI!" He opened his eyes to see one the girls had tackled him to the ground. She was the one who had yelled something about being animated. Suddenly the girl grabbed him by his shirt and screamed about stuff that he knew nothing about while being shook violently.

".. AND THAT FIGHT AGAINEST THAT SPIDER GUY, THE ONE WHERE YOU ALMOST DIED" Mae screamed into Neji's face "WAS FREAKING AMAZING. EIGHT TRIGRAMS 128 PALMS FOR THE WIN!! YOUR FIGHT AGAINEST NARUTO WAS KINDA STUPID BUT YOU'RE STILL AWESOME IN MY BOOK. THEN AGAIN I'M NOT SURE YOU"LL EVER _NOT _BE AWESOME IN MY BOOK. YOU"RE JUST TOO AWESOME!!!" Mae stopped talking for a second and smiled, remembering all the awesome things about Neji.

Neji ,after regaining his sight and alertness after being shaken so much and activating his Byakugan, realized something strange about the girl's charka. For one, she had a lot, more then most jonin, and it was growing. For two, it seemed to be slowly moving around her body, filling in places where there was seemingly no charka and activating her charka points, lighting her up like a torch. It was like there was a seal blocking her charka and now that seal had been broken, for some odd reason. That would have made a good theory but the charka was _new, _like the charka in a newborn and unused. '_Who is this girl?!' _Neji thought to himself _' I shouldn't try and attack her. I don't know what this kind of charka can do to me, especially in the hands of this strange _

"Hey!" Tenten said "For one, get off of my teammate. For two, I asked you a question. _Answer it"_

Mae took no note of Tenten. Tenten might be her favorite female ninja but the man she had just tackled to the ground was way more important. Mae instead examined Neji's hair for a second.

"How come you have it in such a high ponytail?" Mae said as she reached around Neji and tugged on his ponytail "I have to say, you look way more girly with a high ponytail then a low one. I don't know you feel about your hair but I think you should cut it. It would make you actually look like a boy, maybe boost your ego more then it already is. What a con-"

Mae was suddenly thrown back on her butt, Neji having thrown her off in anger. She looked up at him in surprise and a little sadness. It wasn't like she yelled in his ear or tackled him to the ground.

"Don't…tug…my…hair" Neji said through clenched teeth. He had always been very defensive about his hair, only letting Tenten touch it. "Who are you and why the hell did you touch my hair?!"

Mae got up and dusted off her butt. Why was this place so dusty? She looked at Neji for a minute then she rubbed her forehead and said:

"Hey, it's not my fault you look like a girl in part 1 and part 2."

Neji lauched himself towards Mae and Gentle-fisted her in the head, effectively knocking her out.

"Ummm…" Tenten said "I didn't think you had to do that to her or, at least, not in front of all these people. Sandaime-sama will hear about this and punish you.."

"She called me a girl" Neji said, walking down the street away from the scene. "She deserves to die"

Tenten looked at Neji for a minute and then, smiling in apology towards Shadow and Crash, followed him.

"Now that's something you don't see everyday.." One of the villagers said, before going back into a nearby store.

* * *

...I'm such an otaku


	5. Deserted for Ramen

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto

* * *

"Great, now what do we do with her?" Shadow asked as she crouched next to Mae, casually lifting and dropping Mae's arm.

"How would I know?" Crash responded.

"This is boring; I don't wanna sit here till she wakes up." Shadow whined like a little kid.

"Then let's leave her here!" Crash said sarcastically.

"Ok!"

Crash shrugged as Shadow stood up and they went off to explore the town, leaving Mae passed out in the middle of town. They walked around town passing many shops and entering some. Then they came upon Naruto's favorite ramen shop to find, who other than, Naruto. Shadow and Crash turned to each other with evil grins, and, without uttering a word, entered the shop.

"I wonder if our money is good here." Shadow said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a handful of paper bills.

"Who knows, would suck if it wasn't" Crash replied.

"True, very true"

Shadow and Crash took seats on either side of Naruto, who looked at both of them with a mouth full of noodles. Looking at the bills, Shadow realized that her three thousand dollars had converted itself.

"Dude! The money converted! See?" Shadow exclaimed, reaching over Naruto to show Crash.

"How'd you get that much money?!?" Naruto yelled. Both Shadow and Crash were too busy checking to see if all the random stashes of money they kept on themselves had converted as well to answer.

"This is freaken awesome!" Shadow smiled. Crash laughed manically to herself, which made Shadow crack up laughing.

"Do you girls want anything?" The shop owner asked kindly.

"I'll have beef ramen." Shadow laughed.

"Baby flavored" Crash said with a straight face.

"Yah, THAT'S gonna happen. Just get chicken or something"

"But I want BABY FLAVORED RAMEN!!!"

"THEY DON'T HAVE IT!!!"

"Damn it."

Naruto looked back and forth between them and, for once, was utterly speechless. In fact, all the workers in Ichiraku were speechless as well. Shadow looked expectantly at the owner, to remind him of her ramen.

"Now I don't want ramen, they don't have baby flavor" Crash complained, cracking up a little at the end.

"Nice, I'm still getting some though." Shadow replied.

"Here you go."

"Oh! It looks SO good! Why does anime food always seem like it would be delicious?"

"I dunno, is it?"

"Oh hells yah!" Shadow exclaimed enthusiastically with her mouth full, and then proceeded to stuff her face.

"That was good!" Naruto said as he stood up and stretched. He paid and left.

"What's with him? He barely uttered a word." Shadow said.

"Maybe we creeped him out, we do that a lot."

"True. Mae should be waking up soon, let's go hide and see how long it takes her to find us."

With that suggestion Crash gave another evil smile.

"Thanks for the food! It was amazing!" Shadow exclaimed as she paid, then they left.

"Where shall we go?" Shadow asked.

"Somewhere."

"Hey look! It's Kiba!" Shadow squealed.

Akamaru whined as Shadow came running over.

"May I pet the puppy?" She asked.

"Well, so much for hiding from Mae." Crash said as she walked up.

"Uh, sure." Kiba said.

Shadow smiled and began to stroke Akamaru's head.

"You are to easily amused." Crash said.

"But, but, but, it's Kiba and Akamaru, and Akamaru has soft fur." She whined. Crash shook her head as Neji and Tenten walked up.

"What happened to the other one?" Asked Tenten.

"We got bored waiting for her to wake up, so we left her." Crash said matter of factly and Shadow laughed a bit.

"She'll never find us." Shadow smiled.

"I know, right?"

"She's gonna wake up and be all 'What happened?'"

"I FOUND YOU!!!!" Mae said from behind them.

"Oh shit!" Crash said.

"You guys ar- NEJI!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Not again. Mae, when are you gonna leave the poor man alone?"

"When I feel like it. 8 TRIGRAMS 64 POKES!" Mae yelled, then poke Neji and keep count.

"You know, she gonna keep poking you till she reaches 64." Shadow laughed as she continued to pet Akamaru. Neji sighed angrily.


	6. She's not evil

"Okay, you need to stop…" Crash said to Mae while she didn't actually do anything to stop her.

"But… I have to get to 64…" Mae whimpered as she continued poking Neji.

"Well, we're not gonna stick around to make sure you don't get raped." Crash replied as Shadow happily continued to pet Akamaru, trying to steal him.

"Who are you, anyway?" Kiba asked, while preventing Shadow from stealing Akamaru.

"Yeah, you mysteriously appear from air, and attack Neji… I think we deserve an explanation." Tenten reasoned.

"I'm Shadow, this is Crash, and the one that continuously attacks Neji is Mae." Shadow replied.

"SHADOW, NOW THEY KNOW OUR NAMES!!! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Crash yelled as Mae finished her 64 pokes.

"Why does that matter, they would have found out anyway…" Shadow responded.

"We could have made them pay us to find out!!!" Crash said as the put her hand on her forehead in frustration.

"Hey, is that Shino?" Mae asked as she looked at a nearby tree. Shino was standing in the shadows watching.

"HEY, SHINO!" Kiba yelled. "These girls just appeared out of midair and attacked Neji!" Shino slowly walked over.

"Out of nowhere?" Shino seemed to be totally uninterested. "They probably did a teleportation jutsu."

"No, it's like they walked through an invisible wall…" Tenten said. "Whatever it was, it wasn't normal."

"Well, we gotta bounce. I'd ask you people to give us a tour, but we already know where we're going." Crash said beginning to walk away. "We've got a score to settle with Naruto."

"Wait a minute." Neji said. _I can't just let them go, I have to find out what village they're from…_ Neji thought _I know they won't just tell us if I ask… How did they know who we are? They're definitely strange… we better get on their good side…_ "Are you sure you don't want us to show you around?"

"Neji?" Tenten was surprised.

"I'D LOVE THAT!" Mae said.

"Wait, what are we settling with Naruto?" Shadow asked.

"Well… We need a place to live, right?" Crash responded, still facing the other way.

Shadow and Mae grinned. "We'll meet with you later…" Shadow said.

"Wait, what are you planning on doing to Naruto?" Kiba asked as Mae, Shadow and Crash's evil grins only got wider, and more evil.

"Let's just say… Naruto might need a place to stay for a while…" Crash responded.

There was an awkward pause as the three walked in the direction of Naruto's house. They sat in wait for him to return as they ate all of his ramen (Crash was disappointed he had no baby flavored ramen.)


	7. Going to see Naruto

**A/N: **As you can see, my writing differs from my partners in crime. My writing style, I write a lot about the setting and what not (I wrote _Otakus _and _Obsessed with Neji_). Payton (the person who wrote the chapter _It's over, no under, 9000 _and_ Deserted for Ramen_) is a dialogue person. Gracye (who wrote _She's not evil _and _Crashlanded_) is a dialogue person too but hers contains the most evil…in a sense.

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto, Believe it!

* * *

Mae looked at Crash then a smile slowly spread across her face. Uzumaki Naruto was not exactly their favorite character in the world. With all his dattebayos and his fighting style based on luck, he was so annoying!

Mae turned to Neji and opened her mouth to speak but found herself unable to for a moment. It was not everyday you met your favorite guy from the Naruto series. It was once in a blue moon that you got yell at your favorite guy character about stuff he doesn't know about. It would be when pigs fly that Hyuga Neji. THE Hyuga Neji, offered to show you around Konoha.

But Mae was truly used to unusual things, being sisters with some of the weirdest people you will ever meet. Her, Shadow and Crash had been sisters ever since all their parents died and they were adopted by a rich old lady. Though they have strange ways of showing it (like leaving an unconscious person in the middle of the road), they were the best of friends.

"Well,I better go join them. You need three people to kick out a certain blond-haired ninja. You can show us around tomorrow, Neji-kun." Mae said, finding her breath. She decided, to be respectful, to use honorifics with everyone "We'll be at Naruto-kun's house. Until then, I'm pretty sure I can find my way around Konoha"

"Umm…" Neji said, as Mae began to walk away "Why are you doing this to Naruto? He's never done anything bad to you. He may be an idiot but that's just about it.."

Mae sighed. Neji must have never heard Naruto's English voice.

"He has the most annoying English voice in the world" Mae said "Even worse then Tenten-chan here" Tenten glared at Mae "And that's saying something"

"Hey!" Tenten said, taking out a kunai "What do you mean by my English voice, you freak!"

Mae shrugged and continued following Shadow and Crash.

Tenten's eyes narrowed further and suddenly, she threw the kunai at Mae's back.

Mae shifted to the side gracefully and caught the kunai in-between her fingers. She examined it and turned back to a very shocked Tenten.

"Is this yours, Tenten-chan?" Mae said, putting a honorific onto Tenten's name.

Tenten could only nod as Mae tossed back the kunai. Tenten's aim was spot-on and her throw was deadly. How could this strange girl, whom wore strange clothing and did not wear a ninja headband, deflect her shot so easy? Were her friends this skilled also?

Mae smiled an anime smile at Tenten then ran to catch up with Crash and Shadow.

"You're slow, Mae-chan" Shadow said, also trying out honorifics "This might take all night. We are dealing with Naruto here. The stubborn annoying one"

"Yeah" Mae said "But considering the time period we're in, Naruto might not even be Genin yet so I don't think he will be much of a challenge"

"He wouldn't have been much of a challenge anyway" Crash said, putting her hands in her pockets and walking like L "We ARE talking about Naruto here. It's not like he's the most skilled ninja in the world. Even Duck Butt Emo Farm is better and we hate him more"

"Sasugay?" Mae said. She thought for a minute and a creepy smile spread across her face "I can't wait to see him, too."


	8. Kicked out

While typing this chapter I wanted to type ramne instead of ramen alot... I was bothersome...

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto.... yah... ONTO THE CHAPTER!!!

* * *

"This seems to be it." Shadow said as they reached the door of Naruto's apartment. She pulled out a bobby pin she found on the floor of the plane earlier and proceeded to pick the lock.

"And there we go." She said when she finished soon later.

"It's messy." Crash said as she entered the apartment.

"Quite." Shadow replied.

"Look at all this ramen!" Mae exclaimed. Sure enough there was a huge stash of ramen in his kitchen cupboards.

"If he has this much, then why is he going to Ichiraku?" Crash asked.

"Who knows." Shadow answered as she picked up a random paper off the floor L like. "First order of business here is to clean this pigsty. Then throw out the stuff we don't want."

"Then we have to get cool outfits." Mae replied. Shadow laughed, which made Mae laugh, and Crash shake her head.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!?" Naruto yelled as he entered the apartment.

"We're not gonna kick you out or anything, nooooo." Shadow said as she chucked another thing she didn't want onto a pile in the middle of the floor.

"I'm not eating your ramen or anything." Crash laughed as she took another bite. "By the way, it's ours now."

"Here, you can have this bag. Fill it with as much as you want, or can, from that pile. That's the rejected stuff." Mae smiled.

"Why should I? This is MY HOUSE!" He yelled.

"Technically, this is an apartment. Also, it's ours now, so hurry up, quit dawdling in our home." Shadow said as she chucked yet another thing into the pile.

"Where am I supposed to stay?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Don't know, don't care." Crash said as she started more ramen. "We need to get baby flavored."

"Oh, and hot cocoa! I can't live without hot cocoa." Shadow said.

"Well, quit standing there, LEAVE ALREADY!" Crash yelled then laughed. Naruto slowly picked up the bag and walked over to the pile to sort through and pick out what he could carry. He had this look of complete astonishment.

"Seriously, we need cool outfits." Mae said.


	9. Wild team Guy appears!

"Dude, this apartment sucks, we need to give it a serious revamp." Mae said as she looked through the closet.

"I know, seriously, we should make it awesome." Shadow said as she added stuff to the pile Naruto was sifting through.

"Of course, we all have different ideas of awesome." Crash replied. "Plus, we have no idea how long we'll be in this world so shouldn't we focus on becoming ninja?"

"WHAT?! There's another world?! What's it like?!" Naruto had listened in to their conversation. "Well, if you're gonna be ninjas, then you'll have to beat me, believe it!" Of course, he HAD to say his catchphrase.

"_That_ can't be too hard." Crash responded immediately. "And if you're in someone else's house, you shouldn't just eavesdrop. Do you know how rude that is?"

"WHATEVER, THIS WAS MY HOUSE 10 MINUTES AGO!!!" Naruto replied.

"And now it's not. Deal." Crash replied while Mae and Shadow continued to clean up the apartment.

"We should enroll in the Ninja Academy." Shadow said, picking up a banana peel.

"HOLY DUNG GUYS, WE'RE GONNA BECOME NINJAS!!!" Mae shouted quite loudly in her usual overexcited tone.

"You JUST realized that?" Crash was disappointed as to how stupid her friends could be. "Hey, Naruto do they sell baby flavored ramen?"

Naruto twitched. "Well, looks like this is all my stuff, I'll just be going now…" Naruto ran out of the room half scared and half curious, as to where these three mysterious girls came from.

"Thank GOD, he's gone…" Shadow said as she found a carton of expired milk in the fridge.

"Let's go shopping tomorrow, it'll be a party!" Mae brought up again.

"I'll need an outfit that says: evil mastermind." Crash said, as she dreamed up all the things she could rig into her sleeves to pwn her enemies.

"Why am I not surprised?" Shadow replied "I want something dark and mysterious."

"Well, we're done cleaning up…" Mae said, although both Shadow and Crash knew what was coming next. "LET'S GO MEET UP WITH NEJI AGAIN!!!"

"Sigh… fine…" Shadow said as she stood up. "We should go somewhere with hot cocoa."

"And strawberry sundaes, I need them." Crash said

"YAY! LET'S GO FIND NEJI!!!" Mae left while the others followed.

~ Several minutes later… ~

"I FOUND HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mae yelled as she grabbed his arm.

"Aw, great, YOU again…" Neji obviously didn't want them to interrupt his training.

"Neji, who's your girlfriend?" Guy-sensei asked.

"She's not my girlfriend…" Neji said, slightly annoyed, then he looked at Mae and saw her sad face and wanted to stay on her good side. "Uh… yet anyway…" Mae's face lit up like a street at Christmas.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone then…" Guy-sensei winked. "Let's go, Lee, there's training to be done."

"Alright, Guy-sensei!" Rock Lee Saluted.

"You don't want to come with?" Neji asked. _I'll let Guy-sensei and Lee talk to them while I try and figure out what the deal is with these girls… and he might even ask them where they're from… _Neji thought. "We're going to show them around town."

"Well, I should get to know your new girlfriend better, I _am_ your sensei and all." Guy-sensei responded. "Lee, Tenten, Let's go!"

"Is your name as beautiful as your face?" Rock Lee asked Crash, who in turn frowned.

"I hate compliments." She said

"That's Crash, the one clinging to my arm is Mae, and Shadow is the one who hasn't said much." Neji told them.

"Hey, it's not my fault no one talked to me in the first place!" Shadow defended herself.

"You have weird names." Guy-sensei said as Shadow, Crash, and Mae exchanged glances thinking _he's not one to talk, his name is Might Guy…_ Which of course made Shadow laugh and Mae laugh at her laughing. "… Well, team, let's go!" Guy-sensei replied after an awkward silence.

~ After a few cups of cocoa and a strawberry sundae~

_Damn, we haven't learned a thing._ Neji thought. _How are we supposed to figure out where they're from?!_

"So, where are you from?" Guy-sensei asked when the girls quickly exchanged glances.

_Nice work, Guy-sensei. But will they answer? Or will they want a bribe?_ Neji thought.

Crash grinned. "Ok, we'll tell you. On one condition," The rest of the table was silent. "Actually, 3, one for each of us. Get Kakashi-sensei to teach me lightning jutsus, and Jiraiya the toad sage to teach Shadow summoning jutsus." Crash's grin got wider, "And finally, Neji has to give Mae a kiss."


	10. Deals and Romance

Mae's eyes lit up. Neji, the HYUGA Neji, kiss her, Mae, the Neji obsessed otaku. It was beyond any form of daydream her mind had dared to conjure up. It felt like a dream to her, a really real dream, as it was reality that she was standing next to Neji.

"What?!" Neji said, looking from Crash to Mae to Tenten and back to Crash. He couldn't quite grasp what had happened in the last two seconds. That strange girl's friend, Crash, asking him to kiss said strange girl, the same strange girl whom had tackled him randomly and screamed at him. The same girl who he knew nothing about only her name, Mae.

"But" Mae said "I don't think him just kissing me is enough.."

"What else do you want?!" Neji said, getting up quickly and slamming his hands on the table. "Me to sleep with you or something?!"

"Neji!" Mae said "Mind out of the gutter. I'm not asking for anything more then a kiss from you. I'm actually going to ask for someone to train me."

"Who?" Gai-sensei asked "Toad Sage and Kakashi are already hard people to get to train you guys. Speaking of which.." He turned to Shadow "I assume you know of… Toad Sage's..umm… preference for woman…"

"I can handle it" Shadow said, not really paying attention to the scene in front of her but rather her hot cocoa topped with several large marshmallows. Shadow wasn't called a hot cocoa fanatic for nothing.

"We know about Pervy Sage." Mae said, yawning slightly and thinking to herself. "You can say he's sort of a celebrity where we come from. Anyway, back to business," Mae leaned back in her chair "I want Tsunade, the great medical ninja, to train me. "

Gai-sensei looked at Mae, no disbelief on his face betraying him.

Neji merely twitched. It was hard to believe that these girls just appeared out of thin air, that they were a part of no village, especially since the crazy one, Mae, had caught Tenten's kunai as easy if Mae were just plucking a flower. It was even harder to believe that they demanded so much and gave little in return. It was too much for his logical brain to handle the fact that these girls were so unremarkable, borderline psychotic.

"Seeing as that seems to be settled…" Mae said, smiling a she turned to Neji "Can I get…?"

"Team Gai" Gai-sensei said "HUDDLE OF YOUTH!!"

"What..?" Shadow began to ask but for all she got for an answer was Gai's trademark thumbs-up, teeth shine and all.

Team Gai was only huddled for a minute before all turning, at the same time mind you, at the three girls.

"We have decided" Gai said "To grant all of your requests."

Mae and Shadow high-fived each other. Crash just stood there and crossed her arms, as if expecting Gai to blow up into a million pieces or something.

"So Neji-kun has to kiss me, Gai-san?" Mae said, her eyes getting what Shadow called 'The Fangirl Sprakle'.

"Umm.." Neji said "Conditionally.."

"Conditionally?" Mae said "You mean I have to sleep you with now instead of the other way around?"

"Shut up about the sex already!" Neji said, exasperated "You three are the most perverted girls I've ever met!"

"Us? Perverts?" Shadow said "Guys' mind are only on one thing…"

"You three, quiet down" Gai said "You should not waste the breathes of your youth on such petty matters! Now, what Neji wants is for you to date him for at least a month so he gets to know you better and then he'll kiss you"

Mae couldn't believe her ears. Neji, the HYUUGA NEJI, date her? For real? Like boyfriend/girlfriend? And to put in fandom terms, NejiMae? It was beyond even her wildest fantasy, her deepest dreams. It literally crushed all the crushes she had had before (Because real guys aren't as amazing as anime guys).

"Oh my flippin' god! Mae!" Shadow said "You get to date your claim!!"

"Wait.. what?" Neji said but was ignored.

"I need to date Kiba now!" Shadow said, running off to find Kiba and force him to be her boyfriend.

Everyone looked at Crash, expecting her to burst up in a sea of boyfriendness, but alas, Crash just shrugged and said:

"Real men wear purple and are half-snake."

They all continued to stare at Crash as she slouched in her chair.

"What?" Crash said "Snakes are sexy especially the bigger ones" Crash grinned as Mae was thrown into fits of laughter. Gai and the others looked the other direction and pretending to have not heard that Crash prefers the bigger snakes to the smaller ones (or perhaps they were disappointed at not having large snakes).

"The bigger snakes are more deadly" Crash said "Why have a smaller snake when it is so easy to acquire a larger snake?"

"Ummm.." Neji looked around trying to change the subject. Neji's eyes eventually fell on Mae, and that's when he noticed her eyes. They were the same red and black pattern as Kakashi's one eye. She had Sharingan. Neji just about fell out of his chair. "You- you're an Uchiha?!"

"Why would you think that?" Mae said "I will eventually be one but I'm not one"

"YOU HAVE THE SHARINGAN!" Neji said, pointing to Mae's eyes.

"Wait..I do?" Mae said "I can has the Sharingan?"

".." Neji said "Yeah you do. You didn't know that? It is a bloodline limit so it can only exist within a clan like the Byakugan or the Ice release. The Sharingan can copy techniques or create genjutsu. It can detect various forms of charka, though not to the same extent as the Byaku-"

"NEJI!" Mae said "I has the Sharingan! Sharingan! Sharingan! Shari-"

"Shut up, Mae" Crash said " You now realize that you are like Sasugay in the slightest way"

Mae's eyes widen "NO! I can't be like Sasugay a bit!" Mae said before going and sulking in a very Sasuke-esque way.

Crash shrugged and resumed plotting someone's demise.

"Hey" Tenten said "Your eyes kind of look like targets! Is that normal for weirdoes like you to have that?"

"They're not weird" Neji said defensively "They're just.."

"FLAMING THEIR FIRES OF YOUTH!" Rock Lee, whom had been quiet through this entire conversation, said.

"Oh my Hokage!" Gai said 'It's the Rinnegan, strongest of the eye bloodline limits! The Rinnegan is characterized by a ripple-like pattern around the pupil, with a grayish-purple iris and sclera. In addition to enabling the user to quickly master various jutsu, the user may also use all forms of chakra nature manipulation, it also allows the user to use all of the six paths techniques. Like the Sharingan and the Byakugan, the Rinnegan also allows the user to see chakra, including an otherwise hidden barrier."

"Sweetness" Crash said "I can pwn you all with one look. It's like a Death Note… but for your eyes"

"What did I miss?" Shadow said, entering the café again with Akamaru in her arms. She sat down next to Mae and began to absentmindingly stroke Akamaru.

"DUDE, I can has Sharingan!" Mae said, the tomoes of her eyes swirling.

"Awesome!" Shadow said "And Crash has Rinnegan!"

"Now" Gai said "Let's get to business… Where are you from? Like what village?"

"Land of Lightning" Crash said "Village hidden in the Clouds"

"Land of the Moon" Shadow said "Village hidden under the Moon"

"Land of the Bears" Mae said "Village hidden in the Stars"

"Then how did you all meet up?" Rock Lee said "DID YOU MEET ON A JOURNEY OF YOUTH?"

"It's probably a journey of fate and destiny" Neji said quietly

"It's probably just a normal journey, guys" Tenten said.

"Umm.." Mae said "Our families were killed in a barn fire. We came to Konoha because we wanted to become ninja so we could get revenge on the arsonists."

"Have you enrolled yet?" Gai asked

"No" Shadow said "I'm afraid we've been too 'busy'. I was giving Kiba a bath"

"Well, then let's get you enrolled then" Gai said "Lee, ENROLLMENT OF YOUTH!!!"

Gai and Lee grabbed Shadow and Akamaru and ran into the sunset that had just randomly appeared.

"Let's go!" Tenten said

"You're too friendly for me" Crash said, brushing past her and following the cloud of dust that Lee and Gai left behind. Tenten followed quietly, leaving only Mae and Neji behind.

"Umm.." Neji said "You wanna go now?"

Neji extended his hand to Mae. Mae blushed but took his hand and together, they casually walked into the sunset.


	11. Iruka glomping

"Let go of me! I can walk by myself!" Shadow said angrily. Gai and Lee let go of both of Shadow's arms. Shifting Akamaru in her arms, she brushed off the spots where Gai and Lee had been holding.

"Thank you. Sorry, I just enjoy walking for myself, not being dragged backwards across town." Shadow said.

"YOU ARE SO FULL OF YOUTH!" Gai yelled.

"You are right, Gai-sensei!" Lee nodded.

Shadow sighed and turned around. 'Seems I'm already here,' she thought as she saw the Ninja Academy. 'At least I beat the other two.' Ignoring Gai and Lee and their talk of youth, Shadow headed into the Academy to explore. Wandering down the halls she could hear the teachers talking in their class rooms. While passing one room, Shadow recognized the teacher's voice. 'Wait, is that…' She thought as she burst into the room.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" She yelled as she glomped the un-suspecting Iruka.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Yelled Mae as she ran into the room and glomped Iruka as well.

"Guys, quit glomping people." Crash said as she walked into the room. She then proceeded to pry Mae and Shadow off Iruka.

"Who are you girls?" Iruka asked.

"Their girls that just showed up in the middle of town today." Gai-sensei said as he also entered.

"They just walked out of thin air!" Tenten added.

"Now that I have glomped Iruka, what to do" Mae said.

"Dark corners!" Shadow said in her creepy voice.

"Yah!" Crash replied, and then the three of them left the room in search of dark corners. Soon enough, they found an empty classroom with the lights off and went in. Each of them claimed a corner and sat down in them.

"What are you guys doing?" Neji asked as he walked into the room.

"Being suspicious!" Shadow said, she swung her hand out at him as she said suspicious and the bones in her fingertips flew at him.

"What the!" Neji yelled as he dodged the bones.

"Oops, sorry" Shadow laughed, and then went back to petting Akamaru.

"What happened?" Asked Tenten as she ran over to Neji.

"Shadow's got Shikotsumyaku…" Neji replied. Tenten looked at Shadow who gave her a laughing smile as Mae and Crash laughed along with her.


	12. School is such a drag

Long chapter… and with not much to work from (thanks Shadow )

Disclaimer: We dun own Naruto… it would be sweet if we did…

"What's Shikotsumyaku?" Rock Lee appeared in the room next to Neji.

"Basically, she can manipulate her bones." Neji replied. "It's another Kekki Genkai… all three of them have one." Neji stared at them with disbelief._ All three of them have Kekki Genkai? And they're just finding this out now?_ Neji thought. That's pretty hard to believe, but considering the circumstances… perhaps… is it amnesia? No, they remember too much for it to be amnesia… I can't help but feeling this has something to do with them appearing out of thin air…

"C'mon kids, it's time we sign you up for school" Gai-sensei walked over to Shadow and dragged her out of the corner.

"Hey! What did I say about the dragging?!" Shadow yanked her hand form Gai-sensei's grasp while Neji walked over to Mae, in the farthest corner.

"Come on, Mae" Neji said with such a tone it made Mae want to melt into a puddle. He held out his hand to help her up. Mae blushed and took his hand.

Tenten looked at her team making friends with Shadow and Mae while Rock Lee went to go help Crash up.

"I hope you can forgive me for being so rude by complimenting you earlier." Rock Lee tried helped Crash up.

"No sweat," Crash said while walking away. "I don't mind if you compliment me, just don't hit on me so obviously…"

_Even Rock Lee managed to be friends with Crash…_ Tenten thought_. I guess I'll have to make friends with someone else…_

After registering, the girls were thrown into none other than Iruka-sensei's class, which of course followed with Mae and Shadow glomping Iruka-sensei again, and Crash having to pry them off.

"Okay class, these are some new students." Iruka said as Shadow instantly picked her seat next to Kiba and Mae instantly picked hers next to Shikamaru. Of course, there were no open seats left other than next to Sasuke, who Crash hated. "This is Mae, Shadow and Crash." Iruka said as he pointed to each correspondingly. "Take your seats, I was just starting the lesson, and the test will be in a week." Of course, Shadow and Mae ran to their seats. Crash walked to her seat next to Sasuke who looked angrily at her.

"Listen," She instantly said to Sasuke. "I'm not going to enjoy this any more than you will, but there's obviously no choice."

This surprised him. He assumed she'd get a crush on him like every other girl in the class, but she sat as far away from him as possible. He liked not having to sit next to another stupid girl like Sakura on his other side. There was something about Crash that he liked.

~ One Week Later ~

"So, Crash, you ready for the test?" Sasuke asked.

"I guess… It's just a written test…" Crash responded.

"I guess it's totally like you to take this as no big deal, huh." Sasuke replied, trying to be friendly.

"Sasuke… so, I see you're already friends with the new girl…" Sakura intervened. "I think the test will be difficult, Don't you?"

"It's not nice to interrupt when someone's having a conversation." Sasuke said angrily at Sakura, who looked at Sasuke like he had just broken her heart.

"Who's this new girl stealing our Sasuke?!" Ino whispered to Sakura.

"I don't know, but whoever it is we need to give her a piece of our mind!" Sakura whispered back.

Sasuke directed his attention back to crash, who slouched in her chair. "These girls keep talking to me… I don't really like them…" He gave a sheepish smile

"Hm," Crash looked at him "I guess you know how I feel every morning now." Crash looked to Iruka-sensei who had just walked in.

"Alright class, I hope you studied, because your first test is today." Iruka-sensei started handing out tests. "If I see anyone cheating, it's an immediate fail."

Once everyone was done with their tests, Iruka-sensei let them talk the rest of the class while he graded tests. Crash walked over to Mae.

"There's no one interesting in this village…" Crash said "While you talk to Shikamaru, I'm stuck with _that_" she implied Sasuke, just as he walked up. "Speak of the devil…"

"Hey… Sorry about earlier…" Sasuke apologized. "I'll stop talking to you… if you want…"

_Why does he care?_ Crash thought. She saw him, blushing a little and realized _Wait, does he have any other friends? I feel kind of bad for the kid…_

"I just thought maybe… we could be friends?" Sasuke was looking at the ground, and then he gave her the puppy dog eyes.

Lucky for him, Crash was in a good mood. The test was easy, and Her, Shadow, and Mae were planning on going shopping this weekend. "I guess…" she said, with instant regret, as Sasuke looked up, like he was king of the world.

"So, what are we doing later?" Sasuke asked.

"… Crash, can I talk to you?" Mae asked pulling Crash, and Shadow (who had just arrived) to the back of the room.

"DID YOU JUST AGREE TO BE FRIENDS WITH SASUGAY?!" Mae yelled, so the whole classroom could hear.

"WHAT?!" Shadow was totally confused, but her friend's moods seemed to rub off on her.

"Must you yell? I'll probably get crap from all the other girls in the class now too…" Crash was trying to figure out how to avoid the other girls the rest of her life.

"HELLO?! ANSWERS!!!" Mae was having a fit.

"I am totally confused…" Shadow tried to follow the conversation.

"Have you noticed? He has no other friends." Crash replied. "And he was totally doing the puppy dog eyes!"

"It was so cute! I felt sorry for him!" Shadow pitched in.

"DID YOU EVEN SEE HIS PUPPY DOG FACE?!" Mae was yelling at Shadow now.

"Y-yeah… a little…" Shadow looked at the ground.

"Fine, but I will quite openly hate him, GOT IT?!" Mae grumbled while they walked back to their desks.

"Fine, it's not like I care." Crash responded

Then, the school bell rang, and Sasuke ran up to Crash and Mae, Shadow had already gone off with Kiba and of course had stolen Akamaru. Then, Neji appeared to pick up Mae.

"Wanna hang out?" Sasuke asked Crash who looked angrily at her friends who just left her for the dead.

"It's Thursday, I just want to go home." Crash said, as she started to walk out of the classroom.

"Crash, I need to talk to you." Iruka-sensei said before Crash could leave. "In private…" Iruka looked at Sasuke, hinting he should leave, who in turn left looking a little sad Crash wouldn't be hanging out with him today.

"Oh, great. I'm in trouble for something aren't I?" Crash wasn't surprised. This kind of thing always happened at her old school.

"No, I'm surprised at your test score." Iruka-sensei replied. "This is the first time someone got all of the questions right."

"Is the test really that hard?" Crash asked, skeptically. She had always been the kid that was smart, but not the smartest.

"Well, yeah. Most kids never do the homework or pay attention in class. Plus, you have only had a week of class before the test." Iruka continued. "But I could have sworn you were zoning off every lecture I had." Truth was, she was zoning off. She had better things to think about. "Would you mind tutoring Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji? They're having trouble with chakra focusing."

"I guess not… Do I get extra credit?" Crash asked. She was actually more excited about bossing them around.

"Ahahaha… Yeah, I suppose I'd have to give some extra credit, wouldn't I?" Iruka said. "Or I could get you some ramen…"

"Eh, they don't have baby flavored." Crash replied as Iruka stared at her.

_Maybe she's not the best tutor for them…_ Iruka thought _I guess it's too late now…_

The next day was pretty boring. Sasuke continued to annoy Crash (who totally regretted agreeing to be friends with him), Mae doodled in her notebook while Shikamaru thought she was weirdly obsessed with this Neji person, and Shadow stole Akamaru from Kiba yet again. Soon enough, it was the end of the day.

"Alright, boys," Iruka said while he made sure all four of the slackers were there. Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba, all four were there. "This is your tutor, Crash."

"This is such a drag." Shikamaru said. "Why does it have to be a girl tutor?"

"Yeah, why don't you just tutor us, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto whined.

"Alright kids." Crash said intimidatingly. "I'm your new tutor. Iruka-sensei doesn't have time to teach you idiots, he does enough of that already. If I find you not paying attention, then I'll attack you. I currently have the best grades in the class so you better listen. Also, if you try to skip, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU." They were all shaking from fear. Even Iruka was a little scared. "Got it?"

"Yes, Crash-sama" they all responded in unison.

"Good." Crash grinned. "This is what you get when you don't pay attention the first time."

Crash taught the four slackers for another hour and then decided to simply go home. When she got back to the apartment, Shadow and Mae were hyper and excited for the shopping trip that would happen the next day.


	13. The Morning After

**A/N:** Hmm.. Nothing I want to say here.. just filling up space...

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Naruto..

* * *

Mae opened her eyes but immediately shut them due to the bright morning sun. She turned over and pulled the covers over her head, trying to catch some more sleep. Her habit for sleeping in until noon had not changed in the ninja world so Iruka-sensei constantly scolded her for being late. She aced all the tests anyway, considering she was one of the world's biggest Narutards and it was simply too easy for her to name off all the hand signs and the shinobi rules.

Her, Shadow and Crash have spent a total of 10 days here in the Naruto world. It surprised even her that they had adapted to the ninja world so well. It was strange that every morning (or noon in Mae's case) that they would hop out their window and run over the tops of the buildings, ninja-style. They usually spent their days at the academy, learning various ninjutsu and taijutsu and the nights were spent separated. Mae hung out with Neji, Tenten and sometimes, Rock Lee tagged along. Shadow spent her night giving Kiba multiple baths. No one knew what Crash did and no one wanted to know.

"Mae!" Shadow's voice entered her thoughts. A hand shook her gently but Mae refused to budge from the warm haven that was her bed.

"Go away" Mae grumbled. It was probably at around 10 in the morning so Mae still had 2 hours before she got up.

"Shadow" Another voice, probably Crash's, said. 'You're doing it wrong. You know Mae doesn't answer to kindness"

A pair of hands gripped her shoulders and shook her so violently that she would feel the pounding in her head for days afterward.

"CRASH-CHAN! YOU BAKA!" Mae sat up and rubbed her neck, looking furiously at Crash. "Babies die from getting their heads shaken..!"

Crash shrugged "You aren't a baby. Neji may think you are but we all know he's crazy…"

"Shut up, Crash-chan" Mae said hopping out of the bed, fully clothed. "You're just jealous that me and Shadow-chan are already dating our claims and that your claims don't turn up until the Chunin Exams and Part 2"

Crash began to say something back but she was interrupted by a rock being thrown at the window. Mae immediately walked over to the window, kunai in hand, ready to stab the offender. She looked out the window ,dropped the kunai and smiled.

Her Hyuga God was waiting for her.

Neji stared up at Mae's smile and smiled himself. He thought she would get used to him after awhile but the same fangirl glint came into her eyes whenever she saw him and she still continued to knock him to the ground every time she saw him. Neji didn't care that much anymore. She was now considered to be one of the hottest girls in Konoha with her sister, Shadow, being her equal. No one ever called Crash hot due to her constant plotting and most of the Konoha were quite afraid of her. Well, mostly every guy.

Uchiha Sasuke, of all people, thought Crash was just about the hottest person he had ever seen, which made all the girls, especially the fangirls, in Konoha angry. They would sometimes try and confront Crash but their bodies were never found. In short, almost everyone in Konoha was either scared of Crash or hated her with a fiery passion. Many people feared Crash would leave the village to go to Orochimaru or the Akatsuki. Crash, sparing no expense, made it clear that she would never join the Akatsuki. No word yet on her thoughts on Orochimaru.

And of course, when you speak of the devil, the devil must appear. The very same Sasuke mentioned was also standing outside the window, waiting for Crash to show her beautiful face.

"Hey Mae" Sasuke called up "Is Crash-chan there?"

"No, she isn't, teme" Mae said, jumping down from the window and landing in front of Sasuke "She died last night and if you don't stop showing your duck butt around this place every single morning, you'll up like her. Got that, Teme?"

Sasuke's face held no alarm. He was used to this coldness from Mae. She openly hated him and did everything in her power to keep him away from Crash. Of course, considering how much the kid was in love with Crash, Mae rarely succeeded.

"Wow, Mae" Neji said, walking over to Mae "You're actually up at a decent time and it's the weekend! Are you feeling well?" Neji put his hand on Mae's forehead to feel her temperature. "You seem fine," He concluded but then he noticed a couple bruises on her neck. He carefully touched her shoulder and pulled away when she flinched "Crash again?"

It had become a common occurrence to Konoha, seeing the Chaos sisters injured. They didn't have short tempers, just different methods of doing things and an ignorance of their own strength. Mae was the most common one to see injured, as she was extremely stubborn. Crash was usually the one doing the injuring. Shadow was half and half.

Despite her injured state, Mae glomped Neji, knocking him to the ground.

"NEJI-KUN!!" Mae said loudly "GOOD MORNING"

Neji hugged back tightly. Wow, he was really was getting used to having a fangirl as a girlfriend.

"And yes, it is Crash-chan" Mae said, getting up and rubbing her shoulder, "How come she never wakes me up on school days early but on the weekends she practically throws me out the window! I can't wait until I learn some elemental jutsu… then we'll see who gets thrown out the window!"

"Good morning to you, too, Mae-chan" Neji said, adding an honorific to the end of her name. Mae had made it very clear that she found guys calling her by honorifics very sexy. " About Crash…"

"I've told you, Neji-kun" Mae said "She's just a little violent and I know she never would actually kill me. Maybe beat me within an inch of my life but never kill me. Stop worrying. I can fully take care of myself."

Neji just sighed and kissed Mae's forehead. Maybe he really did worry too much about his girlfriend. They had been dating for almost two weeks now and maybe he should have more confidence in Mae and her knowledge of her sisters. Even so, Crash scared the living daylights out of Neji and the notion that Crash was trying to kill everyone probably would never fade from Neji's mind.

Mae blushed. It was hard to believe that Neji was so open about relationships, especially theirs. Though, when Mae had inquired, Neji said Tenten was just a friend, Mae still believe that Tenten and Neji should get together. As much as she loved Neji, Mae had plans for the future and, unfortunately, those plans did include dumping Neji. She would have to convince Neji to take an interest in Tenten after that.

"How nice to see you're up Mae" A familiar voice came from up the street, followed by a familiar bark "Does that mean Shadow's up too?"

"Yes, Kiba-kun" Mae said turning towards the dog-boy (for lack of a better word) "She's awake"

Not needing to hear anymore, Kiba turned up to the window and yelled "SHADOW, SWEETIE!"

Within moments, a flying form came from the window and crashed into Kiba, dust billowing around the scene. The dust cleared and there was a large crater in the middle of the street. Kiba and Shadow were in the dead center, uninjured.

"Kiba!" Shadow was glomping Kiba, his arms flailing "Good morning, my Kiba!!"

Akamaru, whom had stayed to the side to avoid getting his little body hurt, ran up to Shadow. Shadow immediately dropped Kiba and hugged Akamaru.

"Awww! Akamaru!" Shadow said, stroking his fur "Did you get hurt? I would never want you to get hurt, sweetie!"

Shadow hugged Akamaru tightly and got up, dusting off her clothes.

"Shadow.." Kiba groaned, getting up as well, "Why do you find it necessary to crash into me whenever I see you? And then you totally ignore me for Akamaru. I'm starting to think that the only reason you date me is for Akamaru. "

"Who's a cute doggie? You are!" Shadow said, nuzzling Akamaru's nose and hugging him. "So cute! Way better then watching you in the anime!"

"Tough luck, kid" Neji said, his arm around Mae's shoulders. "Your girlfriend only wants you for your dog"

Kiba's eyes narrowed. "Me and Shadow have an unique relationship that you could never understand"

"Sure," Neji said, smiling "That's exactly why she loves the smaller dog over the bigger one"

There was a smacking sound and the Hyuga boy was sent flying into the wall of the nearest building. There was another smacking sound and Kiba was sent flying to the opposite building.

"You two, just shut the fuck up!" Mae said, cracking her knuckles. "I thought listening to Sasuke's I am an avenger speech during the chunin exams was bad enough but I actually like you two."

Neji rubbed the side of his face. He was thankful that Mae had held back this time and not added charka to her punch. He did not know what would have happened then. Mae had extremely good charka control, better then Sakura. By herself, Mae had figured out how to use that charka to give her super strength. As a result, people have learned not make her angry.

Unfortunately, Mae had not used the same reserve of strength on Kiba. Kiba was now lying, knocked out and with a broken jaw.

"Sorry, Shadow-chan!" Mae said, seeing Kiba "I didn't mean to hit him that hard!"

"Hmm?" Shadow mumbled, still petting Akamaru and oblivious to her surroundings. "What did you say?"

"Umm…nothing, Shadow-chan" Mae said "Just keep on being oblivious. It's not like I totally beat the crap out of your boyfriend or anything"

"Not at all" Crash said, finally coming down from the apartment "Good job, you just killed Shadow's boyfriend"

"CRASH-CHAN!" Sasuke said, attempting to glomp Crash. "How's my-"

Crash stuck out her fist, which Sasuke ran into, knocking him to the ground.

"Don't touch me, you bastard!" Crash said, kicking him on the side, ignoring his screams of pain.

"Why did you ever become friends with this baka?" Mae asked, "All he does is be emo and follow you around."

"I felt bad for him" Crash said, continuing to kick the black haired child, "He was sitting by himself and didn't have any friends"

"Since when do you feel sympathy?" Mae said "Especially towards your least favorite character ever"

"Anywhozzles!" Shadow said, dropping Akamaru finally "We should get shopping! I don't want to stay in my regular clothes forever!"

"But then we have to carry the stuff that we buy!" Mae said, " I don't feel like it"

"No we don't" Crash said, "We don't have to carry our stuff"

"If we don't then who will?" Mae said, " I don't want to pay anyone because that would be too fair."

Crash gestured towards the unconscious Uchiha, a smile slowly spreading across her face.

~Later~

"Teme! Oh where is teme?" Mae said, holding up yet another box "I have another thing for him to carry!"

Mae's appearance had changed a lot in just a few hours. Her once shoulder length black hair was cut into a shorter style. She had on a Chinese-style top, not unlike Tenten's part 2 shirt, expect it was black and white instead of red and white. She traded her jeans for a pair of black shorts, complete with the bandages on the thigh. On her feet were just standard issue shinobi sandals. The necklace she had put on before she entered the Naruto world hung around her neck under her clothes.

"Right here, Mae" A tower of boxes with a pair of legs said. Under all the boxes was none other then Uchiha Sasuke, whom had been bribed with a promise of a kiss from Crash.

"Took you long enough, teme! Take this from me. I don't feel like carrying it" Mae said, handing him the box. "And it's Mae-chan to your sorry ass!"

"Yes, Mae-chan" Sasuke said. _'It's all for Crash. It's all for Crash" _Sasuke repeated over and over in his head.

"I dunno why you like honorifics so much, Mae" Shadow said, walking up to Mae also holding a box.

Shadow's appearance, like her sister, had changed as well. She had on a grey zipped hoodie with a mesh shirt underneath. Around her waist was a belt of water bottles Shadow put on because she was always thirsty. She also sported a red skirt and black shinobi sandals. Her long brown hair was pulled back into pigtails.

"They're sexy" Mae said "Especially when said by Itachi's English dub voice. It's sexy!"

"Wait..how do know about-" Sasuke was interrupted by a box being thrown in his face.

"Itachi is only about the sexiest guy ever!" Mae continued without noticing Sasuke.

"I disagree." Shadow said, "Gaara's sexier"

"You two are both wrong" Crash said, coming out of a nearby salon, "Kabuto's the sexiest."

Probably the most notable change in Crash was her hair. Once a light brown, it was now a dark purple and put up in a high ponytail with two strips of bangs on the sides of her face. She now wore a black jumpsuit with poofy pants at the bottom. A long tan vest and a purple belt was worn over that and around her wrists, she wore black cuffs. Instead of socks, she had bandages around her feet and black shinobi sandals.

"CRASH-CHAN" Sasuke said, dropping the boxes and running up to her. Thinking it would be a good time, he kissed Crash's cheek.

It was not a good time.

Sasuke was sent flying across the street and slammed into the fountain.

"YOU BASTARD" Crash yelled, intense anger flashing in her eyes. She went to Sasuke's bruised, battered and wet form and proceeded to beat the living daylights out of the kid.

"Life is beautiful isn't it?" Shadow said to Mae over Sasuke's screams. Mae couldn't agree more.

* * *

SASUKE HATRED!! MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA


	14. Graduation

AN: Sorry uit took so long. I could give a million excuses, but that would do nothing. Hope you like it though

Disclaimer: We do not own anything, except Mae, Shadow, Crash, and Akimoto.

* * *

"We will call you into the next room one by one" Iruka-sensei said. It was already their final exams, which was on, of course, doppelgangers. Luckily for Mae, Shadow, and Crash they knew that jutsu quite well. Mae, being the otaku that she was, had even memorized ho to perform the shadow clone no jutsu from the Naruto anime and wiki page. She had also taught her sisters.

"Should we use the jutsu?"Shadow asked Mae and Crash. She had stolen Akamaru yet again and was petting him while sitting in her desk.

"Well duh! We'll pass with flying colors that way" Crash replied, leaning against the row of table desks behind her.

"Chaos Mae" Iruka called from the doorway.

"My turn, wish me luck" Mae said, as she turned to leave.

"You don't need luck, you have the jutsu" Shadow replied as Mae walked towards the door.

After Mae left, Shadow and Crash went and did separate things. Shadow sat at her desk stroking Akamaru and talking to Kiba. While, on the other hand, Crash was rereading one of her favorite mangas. She had packed a few manga in her bag that morning, and had pulled out Gintama book 8 to read as she waited.

Not too long later, Mae returned with a headband in hand.

"So easy! You guys'll ace it for sure!" She said as she walked up. "What I miss?"

All she got in response was stares from her sisters. Crash was looking up from her Gintama book with her favorite character on the cover, staring at Mae with curiosity. Shadow, on the other hand, was semi-looking Mae's way. She was attempting to get Kiba to wear his hood down; for she thought he looked better that way. All the while Kiba was attempting to rip Akamaru from Shadow's clutches.

"What was that now? I wasn't paying attention." Crash asked.

"Yah, me neither." Shadow added.

"Oh, nothing, just that I passed, and that you two will too." Mae said.

"Oh really?" Crash asked sarcastically.

"Nooooo! You will NEVER pass! Yah really, baka." Mae replied. Shadow managed to reach across the aisle and pat Crash on the shoulder reassuringly as Crash fake wiped away tears.

"Chaos Crash" Iruka called from the doorway. He glanced at his clipboard while waiting for Crash.

"Just wait, idiots, I'll pass with the best score." She said as she walked down to the door.

"That's a kind thing to say to your sisters!"Mae called. Shadow just shrugged the comment off.

"Hey Mae, I need your help with something." Shadow grinned.

"With what?"Mae asked, returning the grin.

"Oh, nothing. Just forcing Kiba to wear his hood down."

"Sure!"

"Just give me back Akamaru and I'll wear my hood down!" Kiba said angrily.

Shadow slowly and sadly handed Akamaru back to Kiba with a sigh. Once having Akamaru safely back in his arms, Kiba put his hood down. With that Shadow smiled and Mae looked disappointed at the fact that she didn't get to force Kiba's hood down.

"Hm, I just noticed, Sasuke has been very quiet today." Mae inquired.

"Very true." Shadow responded. Just then, Crash returned, and it was apparent that they had spoken too soon.

"CRASH! Did you make it?" Sasuke said, looking very puppy-esk.

"He dun acting like he does in the manga." Shadow whispered to Mae.

"I KNOW! He's very out of character here. Wonder why that is?"Mae whispered back.

"Maybe it's because our appearance in the series has sent things out of whack."

"Very well could be."

"Hey." Crash said as she walked up to her sisters, ignoring Sasuke. She lifted her arm, headband in hand, and gave a smug nod. Shadow shook her head with a smile as Mae held out her fist to be bumped.

"Chaos Shadow." Iruka called. After giving Kiba a quick hug and Akamaru a pat on the head, she ran down and out to the other room.

Once inside she noticed that Iruka and some other guy, whose hair reminded her of Kadaj from Final Fantasy, were sitting behind a table in the front of the room. The class room was laid out just like hers, and the table had an obviously depleting amount of headbands set atop it.

"Ok, Shadow, the test is on doppelgangers." Iruka said once he sat down.

"Any kind goes?" She asked.

"I guess." Kadaj-hair-man responded.

Shadow nodded and formed the tiger hand sign with both hands, adjusting them to make a cross, and focused her chakra. She had only made four doppelgangers, but she wasn't too keen on using very much chakra for a simple test. Each one was a perfect copy.

"You pass. I expected that jutsu from you, both of your sisters had used it also." Iruka said with a smile, and handed her a headband.

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei." Shadow smiled back, taking the headband and leaving the room. As she wandered back into the classroom, she noticed that her sisters were oddly well behaved. Heaving a sigh, Shadow walked up to Mae and Crash, taking note of their evil grins.

"What you do?"She asked.

"Noooothing" They answered simultaneously. Bad sign.

"WHAT YOU DO?!"Shadow asked again. She raced over to Kiba, stood him up and glanced over him to make sure he was fine. Then she took Akamaru and did the same with him. When she was done and found nothing wrong, she shot her sisters glances.

"Ok, the last squad that needs a Sensei is Squad 13" Iruka announced to the room of shinobi.

Every person in the room glanced at somebody else. The shinobi without squads looked worried. That is, until one guy in the back corner stood up.

"I'll do it. Assign Squad 13 to me. I can surely handle them, with all my," he ripped off his pants to show a bright red Speedo. "Awesome coolness."

With that, the room went silent. Iruka was the one who spoke first.

"O-o-ok. Squad 13 is assigned to Akimoto." He stuttered, writing it down on his clipboard. And with that, the deed was done.

"And Squad 13 will be: Crash, Mae, and Shadow. Your sensei will be Akimoto." Iruka read off the clipboard.

The name of their sensei rang a bell in Shadow's mind. _Where have I heard that name from before_, she thought. _That's right! It's from Jigoku Shoujo! 'Huh huh, arigato Akimoto.' _That made Shadow laugh. It was her favorite line. Nobody in class paid any attention to this, they were used to the Chaos sisters cracking up in laughter for no reason.

"Class is dismissed. Congratulations to you all for passing." Iruka smiled, and the kids stormed out.

_Hmmmmm, the hole in the top of this tree will make a good hiding place. _Shadow placed the smuggled fireworks in the tree, making sure that the path it would shoot from was free of interference and leaves. She carefully attached the grand master fuse to the existing one, and as she left, hid the wood colored grand fuse in the trails in the bark. _This is gonna be awesome,_ she thought. _This is one of the best ideas that Crash-chan has ever had. _

With a smile, Shadow remembered when Crash had appealed the idea to her and her sister Mae.

'_Here, take these fireworks and hide them throughout town' Crash told her sisters, handing them massive bags packed to the brim._

'_What exactly is this for?' Mae asked. She lifted her pack and inspected it with curiosity._

'_Yah, and where exactly did you get these?' Shadow added, pulling a single firework from the bag._

'_That's of no importance. Jus-' Crash began, but was cut off by Mae._

'_You stole them, didn't you?' Mae inquired._

'_Fine, yes, I stole them. You happy now? Good, let me explain what we're gonna do with these' _

Shadow silently dropped to the ground by her backpack. She ran the last of the fuse through the trails in the bark and connected it with the green colored one in the grass with a twist. _Well, that's the last of the fireworks I was given, _Shadow thought to herself, and grabbed her pack, heading back to base.

Base was set up on the roof of the Chaos sister's apartment. They had chairs, blankets, drinks, take out ramen from Ichiraku, and the detonator. By the time Shadow made it back, Crash was sitting in her chair; drink in one hand, detonator in another. Shadow waved and headed into the house to drop off her pack. When she got back up, she grabbed a drink and her beef ramen and dropped herself in her chair, crossing her legs. Soon after, Mae returned as well, placing her bag down, she grabbed her ramen and sat down in her chair.

Each girl had a different color of fireworks they placed. Shadow had a flame colored red, Mae a golden white, and Crash a deep purple.

"All hidden?" Crash asked. Her sisters nodded in response, grins growing by the second.

"Best graduating prank ever" Mae laughed.

"You got that right" Shadow grinned, opening her ramen and drinking in the delicious steaming scent.

"Here we go" Crash smiled, and pressed the button on the detonator.

In seconds, the town grew loud with the scream of fireworks shooting off and crackling in the sky. The air above them was alive with colors. After one shot off, screaming into the night sky and exploding with beauty, another would do the same in response. They screamed from every hiding place possible.

After the last firework screamed into the sky, exploding in deep purple, the smoke settled around Konoha. The sisters began picking up their mess, laughing in the artificial fog.


	15. Meeting Your Sensei is Traumatizing

"CRASH! WAKE UP ALREADY!" Mae yelled at Crash, who was still cozy in bed. "WE'RE MEETING OUR NEW SENSEI TODAY NOW HURRY UP!"

"Shut up, big-mouth." Crash replied grumpily. She was not a morning person. "Why is it so bright? Are the windows open?" Crash sat up and looked over to Shadow who was sitting next to an open window.

"It's nice outside!" Shadow smiled. Shadow, coincidentally, was a morning person. It really depended on Mae's mood as to whether she was a morning person or not.

"I wonder who our new sensei is…" Mae said. "MAYBE IT'S KAKASHI!"

"I doubt it." Crash replied. "It's probably one of those unnamed Jounins."

"B-but… Kakashi…" Mae replied with her hopes crushed.

"It's okay, Mae. Maybe our sen-" Shadow was interrupted by a bird outside. "Hey, look! A BIRDIE!" she said.

"Anyway, we should go, It's almost eight…" Mae said, putting her shoes on.

"EIGHT?!" Crash's head jolted to the clock. "WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP SO EARLY?!"

Mae took Crash by the ear. "GET READY. WE'RE MEETING OUR SENSEI."

"You should know by now that I am not easily intimidated." Crash replied. "Next time you wake me up I won't be so easily swayed." Crash continued to get ready while Shadow sat next to the window eating a chocolate bar and Mae sat angrily on the bed waiting for Crash to hurry up.

The sisters then proceeded to go to the classroom where they were supposed to meet their new sensei, who was already there, sitting in the darkest corner facing the wall.

"Uh, sens-" Mae got interrupted quickly after starting her sentence.

"HEY, THAT'S MY CORNER!!" Shadow immediately yelled and ran to the corner he was sitting in.

"Oh, is it?" Their sensei stood up intimidatingly and pulled out a kunai knife. "Well, it's my corner now." The sensei said with a dark look on his face. Shadow backed away, back to her sisters.

"_That's_ our sensei?" Shadow looked at him. He wasn't wearing a shirt or shoes. The only things he was wearing were some pants, a trench coat and a pair of goggles. In his hand he held one of those mind bender puzzles, the one with the two twisted nails to be specific. Mae and Shadow, who were both intensely intimidated, hid behind Crash, who didn't fear anything.

"Oi, you're our sensei, right?" Crash said calmly. She was trying not to laugh at how terrified they were.

"That's right." He said, in a tone that would scare a middle-aged man. He then burst into laughter.

"That's not Kakashi…" Mae said, more weirded out than anything at this point.

"You guys really fell for it!" Their sensei said. "I was pulling the 'sexy dangerous' act." He said while still chuckling. The three girls stared at him, completely speechless until he stopped laughing.

"I am your new sensei," Their sensei proceeded to strike a manly pose, just after ripping his pants off revealing a bright red Speedo. "Akimoto."

There was a long awkward silence while he held his pose, that is, until Crash burst into laughter. Shadow was still traumatized from the encounter in the corner and Mae didn't know what to think of this strange man. Akimoto looked over at them, wondering what their reactions to his pose were.

"Um… Akimoto-sensei… Why did you take your pants off?" Mae nervously asked, hoping he wouldn't snap back to the previous personality.

"I did not take them off," Akimoto replied, only making them think that not only was he not wearing pants, he was delusional. "I _RIPPED_ them off!" he then said with a grin, striking another pose. This only made Crash, who was now lying on the floor, laugh harder. Shadow, who was still traumatized, wanted to leave, but she was afraid he would get angry and kill her. Mae still had no idea what to make of their sensei, and asking him had only made it worse.

"I'll have you know," Akimoto looked back at the girls, with 3 completely different reactions. "I was previously a male porn star."

Mae decided this guy was weird. Shadow was still traumatized; she had even gone in a trauma corner like a certain character from Keroro Gunsou. Crash was intensely amused and still laughing.

"So," Crash sat up after her laughter died down. "You're a _MALE PORN STAR_?"

"Previously." Akimoto replied. "Now, why don't you tell me a bit about yourselves?"

"NO!" Shadow replied, standing up and now pointing at Akimoto. "NOT COOL!" Crash and Akimoto began giggling, remembering how terrified she was.

Mae, realizing no one had noticed she was there for a while, decided to pitch in. "Yeah did you have to freak us out like that?"

"I thought it was funny!" Crash said, giving Akimoto the thumbs-up.

"Well, I was testing my acting." Akimoto made up an excuse. "Modeling is an act too." He said with a serious tone, and then he put his pants on and sat on the floor across from Crash. "Now, introduce yourselves. I gave you my introduction."

"My name's Crash." Crash started, knowing the other two sisters wouldn't. "I enjoy pain. My favorite flavor of ramen is baby. I plan on becoming an antagonist when I get older."

"They have that flavor?!" Akimoto replied. "I thought I tried every flavor!"

"Well, it's more of a… homemade… recipe…" Crash replied, hoping he wouldn't say anything.

"You'll have to teach me how to make it, Crash." Akimoto grinned. As weird as he was, he was also very ignorant, which was good for Crash.

"I'm Mae." Mae figured she might as well get used to Akimoto, seeing as she didn't actually have a choice. She sat down with Crash and Akimoto, forming a half-circle that could only be completed by Shadow, who then grumpily sat down, folding her arms. "I enjoy being a NINJA! I guess I like Neji, but he's kind of a wimp. I mean seriously, who doesn't like spicy food?! It's the BEST!"

"Who's this 'Neji' person?" Akimoto asked, going into a 'protective father' mode.

"He's my boyfriend" Mae swayed back and forth grinning.

"Well you're not allowed to see him anymore." Akimoto told her while Crash held back laughter.

"Wh- YOU'RE NOT MY DAD!" Mae shouted, suddenly standing.

"WELL YOU DON'T HAVE ONE SO I'M GIVING YOU SOME DISIPLINE, UNRULY CHILD!" Akimoto shouted back.

"WHAT, YOU'RE NOT GIVING CRASH ANY DISCIPLINE?!" Mae yelled back. They were already acting like a father and daughter.

"SHE GOT MY JOKE SHE OBVOIUSLY DOESN'T NEED ANY!" Akimoto was standing now too.

"SHE _STOLE_ FIREWORKS LAST WEEK HOW DOES SHE NOT NEED DISCIPLINE?!" Mae was sure this would win the fight.

"COME ON, ONLY SOMEONE VERY ADULT LIKE AND MATURE WOULD GET ME!" Akimoto yelled.

"You heard him, Mae, I _get_ Akimoto." Crash stood next to Akimoto, putting her elbow on his shoulder. She was getting intense amusement from this.

"I DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW WHAT THAT MIGHT BE IMPLYING!" Mae immediately associated this with some sort of sexual reference.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD ASSUME I WOULD HAVE SEX WITH A STUDENT!" Akimoto was appalled.

"I don't believe you would assume I would have sex with someone who's not an antagonist." Crash calmly added, although she was quite appalled too.

"YOU HAVE A DIRTY MIND, YOU'RE GROUNDED, MISSY!" Akimoto shouted at Mae.

"I'M NOT TAKING YOUR PUNISHMENT! YOU'RE NOT MY DAD!!!" Mae replied, angrier than ever.

"SHUT. UP." Shadow stood up, and the two immediately sat down, intimidated. Shadow sighed, sat down, and began her introduction. "My name is Shadow, I like animals, sexy mafia guys, and I think werewolves are cooler than vampires." Shadow said this with slight determination, as if she were going to kill every vampire in existence.

"What's a vampire?" Akimoto asked.

"An undead person who drinks other people's blood." Shadow replied, with constant hate in each word.

"Oh." Akimoto replied. "What's a werewolf?"

"A person who can transform into a wolf without using a jutsu." Shadow said, while Mae got angry at the fact that Akimoto ignored the 'sexy mafia guys' comment.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Shadow?" Akimoto asked. Mae grinned; she wouldn't be the only one getting crap from Akimoto.

"Yeah, his name is Kiba, HE'S GOT A DOG!" Shadow replied.

"COOL! I LOVE DOGS! You'll have to introduce us!" Akimoto replied, instantly crushing Mae's hopes.

"WHAT?! NO CRAP ABOUT HER BOYFRIEND?!" Mae stood up and yelled at Akimoto.

"Hey," Akimoto patted Shadow's head. "I feel bad because I scared her so bad earlier. Plus she's so cute!" Akimoto hugged Shadow. Shadow was glad he put his pants back on.

"You know what?! I'M SUEING YOU FOR BEING RACIST AGAINST COOL!" Mae yelled, only to notice the three had gotten into a conversation of their own.

"So, Crash, do YOU have a boyfriend?" Akimoto asked.

"No, everyone here is a _protagonist_." Crash replied, which made Akimoto gasp.

"But… isn't there anyone you could go out with?!" Akimoto looked concerned she didn't have a boyfriend.

"Well…" Mae decided that she deserved revenge for earlier. "You could go out with Sasuke…"

"Children have no place in this conversation." Akimoto said, completely foiling Mae's badly thought out plan. "I remember a few names from when we were volunteering for teams… What were they… Shikamaru?" Mae and Shadow instantly started giggling.

"NO. HELL NO." Crash replied. She hated that kid's guts. "THAT KID WOULD DIE IF HE EVER EVEN THOUGHT OF GOING OUT WITH ME." Akimoto wasn't the least bit discouraged.

"What about… uh… Chouji?" Akimoto was trying to remember names.

"He's not my type." Crash said. Akimoto tried to remember some of the others.

"NARUTO!" He suddenly remembered another name.

"NO. I AM NOT DATING THE MAIN CHARACTER." Akimoto got confused at this, and then went back to thinking of other people.

"I remember Kiba… but who was the other guy they named…?" Akimoto was struggling. The girls knew exactly who he was talking about but no one said anything. Mae knew he would immediately out rule him if she suggested it. Shadow didn't want him to spaz at her for having a boyfriend, so she thought it was best to not say anything. Crash didn't want to suggest him because she knew there wouldn't be anything she could say to stop him from making her go out with him.

"They said he used… bugs, was it?" Akimoto was still trying to figure out his name. "Was it… Shinpachi? Shinsui? Uh… SHINO! IT WAS SHINO!" Akimoto was proud he was able to remember all of the names.

"Eh, he's still a protagonist…" Crash had to find something to complain about otherwise he'd force her to go out with him, and she knew Mae and Shadow would only help him.

"D-don't you _want_ a boyfriend, Crash?" Akimoto said, using his acting skills to do the puppy dog eyes.

"Are you guys going to take my suggestions yet and stop ignoring me?" Mae asked, almost positive they wouldn't.

"Aw, its ok, Mae-chan." Shadow went and hugged her.

"Yeah, it's okay." Akimoto went over and hugged her too. "Crash! Come hug your sister!"

"Hell no." Crash replied. "I don't hug." Crash left the room. That was too much love for someone as heartless as her to want to be in the same room as.

No sooner than when Crash left the room she ran into a certain green jumpsuit wearing sensei.

"I see you've just met your new sensei, Crash." Guy-sensei said, as Mae and Shadow walked out of the room.

"I hear a familiar voice…" Akimoto said as he joined the others outside of the door. "Hey, Guy! What's new?"

"Th-they know each other?" Mae asked, looking just about as excited as a dead cat.

"How would I know his name if we didn't know each other?" Akimoto asked, as he patted Guy's back. "We were pretty good friends back in the academy!"

"Great. We don't need to relive your academy days." Mae was seriously dreading spending time with this freak.

"Hey, Mae-chan." Neji stepped out from behind Guy and walked up to Mae.

"Mae, who is this? Is this a boy?" Akimoto asked suspiciously.

"No, Akimoto-sensei, it's a girl." Mae was using an obviously sarcastic tone. Akimoto took her completely seriously.

"Really? Kind of a manly looking girl…" Akimoto went over to introduce himself. "My name is Akimoto." He held out his hand.

Neji shook Akimoto's hand. "I'm Neji." The instant Akimoto heard the word Neji his father mode kicked in. He tightened his hand around Neji's (to keep him from escaping) and punched him in the face.

"MAE! YOU SAID YOU HAD A BOYFRIEND! NOT A GIRLFRIEND!!" Akimoto started yelling at Mae, while Neji was out cold at the end of the hall.

"THAT IS A BOY!! I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!!" Mae started yelling back at Aki. "DO YOU WANT PROOF?!"

"They really do fight like father and daughter." Crash grinned. Even verbal violence amused her.

"Anyway, Crash, Shadow, we've worked out a plan for when you guys get your training." Guy started. Shadow noticed Rock Lee and Tenten were watching Mae and Akimoto fight too. "Crash, I'll stay in town with you because I'm the only one here who knows how to deal with Kakashi. Neji will go with Mae because we don't want to break up their youthful relationship and because he can use his Byakugan to locate Tsunade, since we don't actually know where she is. Shadow, Rock Lee and Tenten will go with you because Jiraiya is known to be in the mountains and because you can use Tenten as a diversion if you need to get away from something."

"Got it!" Shadow saluted at Guy.

"I JUST LOVE HOW YOUTHFUL YOUR MEMORY MUST BE TO HAVE PICKED UP ALL OF THAT!" Guy said as he hugged Shadow.

_That's the second old man to hug me today…_ Shadow thought. _I hope I don't become a target for pedophiles…_ Just then Neji walked up rubbing his eye.

"I really hope I don't get a black eye…" Neji said.

"BUT THE LLAMA SPITS ON PEOPLE!!" Mae yelled at Akimoto. No one knew how they went from boyfriends to llamas so quickly.

"GUYS." Crash said over Mae and Akimoto's yelling. If there was one thing she liked more than other's pain, it was their fear. "SHUT. THE HELL. UP." They immediately sat down and looked up fearfully at Crash. "Someone explain to these to freaks what Guy just explained to the rest of us. I don't want to." Crash went and leaned against the wall.

Everyone in the room was intimidated by Crash, except Shadow. Normally, Mae wouldn't be, but Crash yelled directly at her, which is one of the scariest things that can happen to a person. Guy said he didn't mind explaining again, and did so.

"I've already gotten permission from the Hokage," Guy continued. "So, we'll meet you at the front gate at the break of dawn." Guy gave his signature thumbs-up. "See ya later, we're off to train." Guy walked off, with Lee following close behind. Tenten looked at Neji, who was still rubbing his eye and followed the other two.

"Bye, Neji!" Mae ran to glomp him before he left, sticking her tongue out at Akimoto. Neji followed the others after Mae let go of him.

"S-so, you guys are gonna leave me?" Akimoto put his puppy dog face back on.

"Crash is going to stay here…" Mae said, actually quite glad she was leaving tomorrow.

"Well, at least I'll have time to work on my acting…" Akimoto said.

"Actually, the Hokage said that we're just going to temporarily join Team 7 so I can train with Kakashi and you can help with missions for his team." Crash responded while Akimoto was in another one of his manly poses.

"I should go say goodbye to Kiba…" Shadow was yet again not paying attention. "I'll meet you back home later tonight. Bye!" Shadow left before anyone could tell her otherwise.

"I'm gonna go see what Neji is up to…" Mae said.

"You just saw him." Akimoto narrowed his eyes. "He told you he was going to train."

"But-" Mae was interrupted by Akimoto.

"I FORBID YOU TO GO SEE NEJI RIGHT NOW!" Akimoto immediately yelled ay Mae.

"Fine! Hey, Crash, want to go hang out?" Mae asked angrily.

"With you? I get enough of you on a daily basis." Crash said. "But I guess if I don't Sasugay will be all 'bestest friend' at me." Just then, Crash formulated a plan to get rid of the kid for a while, but she'd have to wait until later for that.

Mae and Shadow said their goodbyes and went home, where Crash was, of course, plotting. They went to sleep, and the first to wake up the next morning was Crash.

"Crack of dawn…" Crash said, looking out the window only to notice the sun was about to rise. She picked up a stapler and threw it at Mae's head. "Wake up; it's the crack of dawn." She picked up an empty bottle and threw it at Shadow.

"Wh- WHY'D YOU HAVE TO THROW THE STAPLER AT ME?! AND SHE GOT AN EMPTY BOTTLE?!" Mae yelled. Shadow instantly started laughing, and Crash grinned.

"Would you rather it was the scissors?" Crash asked, picking up a pair of scissors.

"… Let's go." Mae said, beginning to get ready. Crash and Shadow also began to get ready. Once they all were done getting dressed they left for the gate, and were met by Team Guy.

"Now, go away." Crash said, not sad at all. She actually seemed quite happy they were leaving.

Mae walked up to Neji and Shadow walked up to Tenten and Lee.

"Let's go, Neji-kun!" Mae said, pushing him to leave. She wanted to leave before Akimoto got there.

"Goodbye, Guy-sensei. We will most definitely protect Shadow over our own lives." Rock Lee said.

"I can protect myself…" Shadow said, not realizing who she was talking to.

"You're so YOUTHFUL!" Guy said, hugging Shadow.

_Great… more hugs from old men…_ Shadow thought. _Am I a puppy to them?_

"Alright, let's go, guys." Tenten said while turning to face the path. Strangely enough, the sisters were more excited about training than anything. They didn't care whatsoever that they wouldn't see each other for a few weeks, if ever again.


	16. Of Wind and Health

A/N: WARNING: MONSTER CHAPTER AHEAD

Disclaimer: My dream is to own Naruto…but alas that dream is never going to come true.

* * *

Mae waved goodbye to Crash's disappearing figure. It would be an unknown amount of time before the Chaos sister saw each other again. It was unusual that none of the sisters were crying but all of them were more excited about learning new jutsu to really miss each other.

"So..what now?" Shadow asked Mae.

"I find Tsunade-san and you find Jiraiya-san" Mae said "I'll look in some casinos. Maybe she's in the same town she was in when you first meet her in the manga."

"What's this manga you keep referencing to?" Neji asked, confused

"Where would Jiraiya be, I wonder?" Shadow asked, ignoring Neji.

"In the mountains, I would think." Mae said, looking around but seeing no masses of rock that would indicate mountains. " Wherever those may be. Check your map. Apparently at this point, he's investigating Akatsuki. Maybe he's in the Rain village. Well, good luck anyway"

"How do you guys know so much after just a few weeks here?" Tenten asked, trying to get answers. "I've never even heard of Akatsuki until you mentioned it."

"They're just using their YOUTHFUL intuition" Rock Lee answered, "Oh, I cannot wait to begin this journey to find Jiraiya-san to begin! I'm happy Hokage-sama allowed us to go!"

"Yes, Lee. It IS exciting. Us having to escort some strange girls to teacher that won't teach US anything? Such a thrill" Tenten grumbled.

"You guys can leave once we find Jiraiya and get him to be my sensei" Shadow said, "Nothing's stopping you from returning after that"

"Anyway, Shadow-chan?" Mae said.

"Hm?" Shadow mumbled.

"How are you gonna handle Jiraiya-san?" Mae "I guess you can use Tenten-chan as a diversion but you need to have him to train you."

"I have an idea" Shadow said. She stopped walking as there was now a fork in the road. "Which way?"

"Hmm" Mae said, looking at the map. "According the map, the largest mountain range in Fire Country is a couple miles to the west, which is right. The town where Tsunade-san is when you first meet her is couple miles to the east, which is left." Mae handed the map to Shadow "I've watch the anime so much that I don't need this. I can find it by myself."

"So, I guess this is goodbye for a couple months.." Shadow said quietly

"Yeah" Mae said quietly back

There was a long pause. Birds chirped and you can still hear sound coming from Konoha. It would be quite a long time before Shadow and Mae saw each other. Sad face.

"Well, Anywhozzles!" Shadow said cheerfully, walking to the right path, waving "HAVE FUN!"

"YOU TOO, SHADOW-CHAN" Mae said, running into the left path and then leaping into the trees.

"Aren't you three going to miss each other at all?" Neji asked catching up to her.

"Meh" Mae replied, "You don't understand the first thing about us. We get distracted quite easily. We might miss each other from time to time but we'll forget about it once something amusing enough to distracted us comes along"

"What kinds of things would those be?" Neji said, quite curious.

"Really, Neji-kun!" Mae said, sighing. "You have been dating me for how long now? A couple weeks? Yet you still dun know how easily me, Shadow-chan and Crash-chan get distracted!? You are dense, my dear, quite dense." Mae hit him on the shoulder mid-jump, causing him to crash into a nearby tree.

"Oh SORRY" Mae said, immediately stopping with the intention to see if he was okay.

Unfortunately for the Hyuga, Mae found the clanging sound her headband made when is bumped against her chest when she stopped far more important. By the time Neji had gotten himself out of the tree, Mae was sitting, cross-legged, banging on her headband with a stick.

'_I think my little Mae' _Neji thought_ 'is going to be fine'_

***************************************

"Well, this looks like the place!" Mae gazed over at the town. It looked exactly like the one in the anime and now all she needed to do was find a casino.

"How do you know, Mae-chan?" Neji said, panting. They had been traveling almost non-stop for the last 5 days. For a person with unnatural stamina, it was nothing but to the average person, it nearly killed them.

"I was using my YOUTHFUL intuition" Mae said, quoting Lee. Neji groaned and Mae ruffled his hair.

"Might I suggest" Mae said. "We go find a hotel and take a little bath perhaps? And tomorrow, we can go find Tsunade-san and get her to train me"

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Neji said, sitting down and resting against a nearby tree. "She is one of the legendary Sannin and I doubt she would train any run-of-the-mill shinobi. You just graduated, for the love of Hokage!"

Mae smiled down at him and raised her fist. Neji closed his eyes and waited to get pummeled by Mae but the strike never came. Instead, he heard a crash right above his head. He opened his eyes and looked up. He gasped in surprise when he saw she had broken the tree clean in half.

"I don't think" Mae said, fixing her eyes on the town "We'll have a problem, Neji-kun"

"Mae-chan, we've been looking for hours" Neji said, panting once more "Why don't we get something to eat?"

"WIMP!" Mae said, hitting him upside the head "You need to train more, Neji-kun."

"You're beginning to sound like Gai-sensei" Neji groaned. He looked around and his eyes landed on a ramen shop. "Hey Mae. How about some ramen?"

Mae ignored him.

"Mae?" Neji said.

Mae still ignored him, looking off into space.

"MAE!" Neji said again "Are you listening?"

"I am detecting the absence of something" Mae said. Her head turned and Neji saw that Mae was glaring at him. A shiver went up his spine. "Do YOU know what it is?"

"Mae..uhhh.." Neji's mind moved quickly, trying to find what he had forgotten. Oh. He forgot the honorific. "Mae-chan?"

"Yes, Neji-kun?" Mae smiled, all the anger from her face gone.

"Want to go get some ramen?" Neji said, relived that he had gotten out of another beating at the hands of his girlfriend.

"YES!" Mae dragged Neji by the hand to the ramen shop. "HELLO!" Mae waved to the people in the ramen shop and smiled.

"Hello!" The girl behind the desk said. She noticed Mae dragging Neji. "Is he gonna be alright?"

"Of course he is." Mae said "He's Neji-kun. He can handle anything"

"Umm..okay" The girl said "What can I get you two?"

Mae dropped Neji and sat down at a chair. Neji soon joined her, a cut across his cheek.

"Large beef ramen, medium spice" Mae said, ordering her usual.

"Large veggie ramen, no spice" Neji said, also ordering his usual.

"Why don't you ever order any spice, Neji-kun?" Mae said "It adds to the flavor of the ramen, making it better."

"I have a low tolerance for spicy foods" Neji said "I can't even eat curry without fainting."

"WIMP!" Mae said, punching Neji's shoulder, making him fall off the chair.

Neji sighed. He was getting too used to being called a wimp.

"Here's you ramen!" The girl said, placing the bowls on the table. She held up a bottle of Tabasco sauce "In case you want more spice, Mae-san"

"Arigato!" Mae said. Suddenly, Mae got an idea.

"Neji-kun?" Mae said

"Hmmm?" Neji said, his mouth full of ramen.

"Turn around" Mae said, "Your ponytail came loose"

Knowing how anal Mae was about his ponytail, Neji turned around. Mae pretended to fix his hair when in actuality she was pouring Tabasco sauce into his ramen.

"Finished!" Mae said, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Wonder how it came loose.." Neji said, not suspecting his girlfriend at all. The fool.

"Maybe when I dragged you or something.." Mae said, taking a bite of her ramen.

"Hn" Neji mumbled. He picked up his chopsticks and dug them back into the ramen. Mae almost spit out her ramen from laughter but told herself to keep it together.

Neji brought the noodles to his mouth and stuffed them in.

Suddenly a strange feeling came over the Hyuuga and he felt his mouth burn. His face turned red and he fell off his chair. His vision went black and the last thing he heard was the distinct voice of Mae screaming:

"LOSER"

The intensity was tangible in the room.

Eyes flicked from person to person and, if a person were moved even an inch, sweat would spread everywhere.

"Make your move," The newcomer of the group said. She was a strange kunochi, with chin length black hair and a Konoha headband around her neck. She was an extremely mysterious character, never speaking about anything but the game. One thing was for certain: She was very good at poker.

The others did an audible gulp and proceeded to fumble for the correct cards.

Strangely enough, the only one that seemed at ease, besides the Konoha kunochi was a big-breasted blonde whom the others called the Legendary Sucker. Maybe it was her confidence in losing that made her relaxed or maybe it was the fact that she thought she would win, a foolish thought.

"You seem quite at ease, Tsuande-san" That Konoha kunochi said, brushing a stray black hair back

"I am, Mae" The blond woman seemingly named Tsuande said "I am confident in winning"

"Sure you will, Tsunade-san" Mae said "That's why you've lost badly most every round"

"Just watch me!" Tsunade said. She raised a card and immediately frowned.

"Well, Tsunade-san" Mae said "I win again.." Mae put down her cards "Straight flush"

"No! I will not, whoever you are!"

Mae silently sipped her tea. As a prize for winning the poker game, she asked Tsunade to talk to her and to buy her and her boyfriend some food. Mae had asked Tsunade to bring the food outside the city for reasons Mae wouldn't say.

Mae had just asked very politely (or as polite as she could) for Tsunade to train her.

"Please, Tsunade-sama" Neji said, mostly fearing for his life "Mae-chan is a very talented ninja and she wants to learn Medical Ninjutsu so she can aid her team."

"You know I have given up Medical Ninjutsu!" Tsunade said, waving her sake cup around. "And besides! You" Tsunade stuck her finger out at Mae "Haven't done anything to prove to me that you are even capable of medical ninjutsu! It takes very delicate charka control and even then, you have to apply your mind!"

"I would like to keep my mind in my head and not on a future patient alright?" Mae said, taking the Sannin's words quite literally. "And how do you know I dun has very delicate charka control. I defiantly do. You can ask the white eyed kid right here"

Tsunade trained her eyes on Neji, whom was looking as innocent as he could.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama" Neji said "She has very good charka control, phenomenal really. I should know. I'm a Hyuga and can see charka control."

"THEN PROVE IT!" Tsunade said, exasperated.

"Yes, Mae-chan" Shizune said "You shouldn't be wasting our time. Show us what you can do"

"Very well then" Mae said, putting down her tea. She got up from the picnic blanket and walked over to a tree. She looked at the three ninjas behind her. "Stand back. You'll get hit by debris if you stand too close"

Shizune and Tsunade looked at Neji, who nodded and walked a good 10 paces back. The other two followed suit.

Mae stretched and cracked her knuckles. This was going to be too easy.

"I'll only use about 4 or 5 percent power. I dun want the whole forest to come to crashing down" Mae said.

Mae clenched her fist and almost automatically charka began gathering in it. Her body acted unconsciously in preparing for this move. She had done it so many times to get her boyfriend to behave himself. She lifted her fist and shot it forward into the tree.

The boom was deafening.

Tsunade and Shizune shielded themselves from the flying debris, which was anything from branches to squirrels. Neji had hid behind a rock before Mae had punched the tree so he was quite safe until a stray branch hit him in face, knocking him out.

The dust cleared and Tsunade gasped as she saw that there was a stretch of destruction in front of Mae. Mae was standing there, smiling to herself.

"Oh my hokage" Shizune said, her eyes wide "That girl is quite strong"

"Yes," Tsunade said "And that girl," Tsunade smiled to herself as well. She couldn't believe her luck, finding such a brilliant ninja. "Is my new student"

Mae put her hands over the fish. Very carefully, she inserted charka into the fish, searching for the injury. In a few seconds, she found it: a broken rib. She began performing the delicate task of healing it, which even for a person with natural talent, was tedious. She inserted charka into the bone and eventually the bone began fusing back together. In the course of a few seconds, the injured fish was back to normal. It flapped back into the pond.

"Yes! SCORE!" Mae said. She breathed out. She couldn't believe that in the course of three days, she had gone from knowing nothing of Medical Ninjutsu to healing fish with relative ease.

"Very good, Mae" Tsunade said. She had been watching Mae's progress with amazement. This girl had such natural talent at Medical Ninjutsu that she was progressing at 50 times the rate of a normal student.

"So," Mae said, cracking her knuckles. "When can I move onto humans. My team isn't a bunch of fish with kunai and shuriken. They're real humans."

"Soon," Tsunade said "Tomorrow, you'll heal some birds. Once you've mastered the birds, you can move on cats and dogs. After that, we can move onto humans"

"And how long will that take?" Mae asked. "I miss Aki-sensei already"

"Well, for a normal student, it would take them months or even years" Tsunade said. "But considering the rate you're progressing at," Tsunade calculated in her head. "Maybe only a few weeks"

"Hn" Mae said. "Neji-kun said he'd been leaving today. I won't see him for a couple weeks then"

"Well, you'll be so distracted you won't miss him, he's got his own team you know" Tsunade said

"Yeah"

"I don't think I need to be escorted, Mae-chan" Neji said.

"Yes you do" Mae said, not actually caring about what Neji wanted. "You're the biggest wimp around. And though they are annoying, wimps need to be protected. They're part of the natural order of this world. Don't funk up the natural order, that's my motto."

"I'm not a-" Neji began to say but was interrupted by Mae hitting him upside the head. "OW!"

"See? You're a wimp" Mae said and continued walking down the path.

"Mae-chan, you're way stronger then me" Neji said, rubbing the back of his head. "Of course it will hurt. You can break bones very easily"

"Hn," Mae said, "You just have weak bones. Must be that Hyuuga blood"

Mae stopped at a road sign. To the north, it said 'Sun of the Glasses Mountain'. To the west, it said 'Rushfall Village'. To the east, Konoha.

"Tsunade-shishou said for me to only come as far as here" Mae said, looking the sign, wondering what Sun of the Glasses mountain was. "She doesn't want me gone too long. Medical Ninjutsu is no picnic."

"I wouldn't know" Neji said, "But Tsunade said you have natural talent for the art of Medical Ninjutsu. You'll be fine. I know you will"

"Hearing that from you doesn't help"

"Just trying to help, Mae-chan"

"Well, stop trying" Mae said, pushing Neji down the road leading to Konoha "And stop fooling around. You can get a STD"

"What?!" Neji said, resisting "What's an STD?"

"Something you don't want" Mae said. She stopped pushing him, which made him fall to the ground on his butt. "Now go! Before I force you to come back!"

Mae watched Neji walk down the road until she couldn't see him anymore. She sighed. Being a shinobi involved more sacrifices then she was willing to make. She was forced to give up her precious time and be separated from normal people. Not that she really hung out with any NORMAL people.

Nethertheless, Mae began to make her way back. She wanted to stay a little longer but knowing her, she would have found a wasp nest to poke at or something. Mae was allergic to wasps but she found poking their nests to be quite fun. Go figure.

"Miss!" A voice echoed from the forest to her right. "Miss!"

She clenched her fists. Being called Miss didn't appeal to her. If someone didn't know her name, she would prefer they ask her name before calling her 'Miss'. Mae turned to see a rather disheveled Sand Ninja. His headband was askew and his clothes were torn and bloody. He had one scar above his lip.

"What do you want?" Mae said "And don't call me Miss. The name is Mae"

The Sand ninja seemed unaffected by the harshness in Mae's tone. "Are you a medic ninja?"

"In-training but yes"

"How well do you heal?"

"Well enough though my teacher says I have-"

"Will you heal my master?! He got stabbed pretty badly on a mission in the Land of Lightning. He'll die before we get back to Sand"

Mae blinked. "Uhhh.." Mae said , looking around nervously "Me? Heal your master?"

"Yes!" The Scar-man said impatiently "He won't survive much longer without medical attention"

"I should probably go get my sensei" Mae said, looking off towards the town "She's way more-"

"No!" Scar-man said, grabbing Mae's arm and dragging her off into the woods "No time! He needs medical attention now!"

Mae decided to shut up. This ninja from the Sand wasn't going to be swayed. His mind thought Mae was going to save his master. Mae would most likely kill him if anything.

Scar-man lead Mae into a small clearing. There were three other ninjas there. One wore an eye patch and was kneeling next to a guy who defiantly had seen better days. There was another kunochi there. She was looking quite useless as most female ninjas tend to be.

"I found a medic ninja!" Scar-man said, "She's only in-training but she should be able to help."

'Motherfucker' Mae thought to herself

"Only in-training?" The guy with an eye patch said to Scar-man "Wow, Kenji. Now sensei is really gonna die. Whatcha take a medic-in-training for?"

"Kenji-kun was just trying to help, Keiji-kun" The kunochi said in a very annoying voice "Besides a medic-in-training is better then no medic at all"

"Kumiko is right!" Kenji said "She might be able to help. Sensei will die anyway. Might as well try"

"Stop talking about me as if I'm not here" Mae's eyes narrowed as she spoke "I can hear you know"

Kenji grabbed Mae's arm again. "Heal him NOW"

Mae, sensing he wasn't going to take no for an answer, bent down near the dying man. He was quite young for a sensei, no wrinkles etched onto his face. He was obviously hurt quite badly. The fabric around his stomach was soaked with blood. Judging at the pattern of blood, it looked like a very deep stab wound. Keiji, Kenji and Kumiko were right; he wasn't going to last much longer. Mae breathed out and pushed up her sleeves.

"Did you try and stop the bleeding at all?" Mae said, pushing up the man's shirt and getting her answer before they had to say anything.

"No we didn't" Kumiko said, her annoying voice making Mae's ears ring "We were trying to get to Sand, none of us are healers"

"Well" Mae said, taking a roll of bandages from her bag "You dun has to be a healer to stop bleeding. Just some cloth and pressure. You truly are useless aren't you?" Kumiko opened her mouth "No! Dun answer. I need complete silence now!"

Mae put her hands over top of each other and concentrated. Charka flowed to her hands and into the body. It was a very deep round wound. Mae began to worry. She had healed cuts and bruises before and mended broken bones but she had never healed a deep wound like this. There were organs to worry about now.

_Damn that Tsunade! _Mae thought to herself _She said she didn't want to push too hard and now I dun know crap!_

"Is there something wrong, Medic Ninja?" Keiji said to Mae, his voice dripping with venom.

"I can't heal it" Mae said quietly "I'm only a medic ninja in training. I can't heal something like this"

"KNEW IT!" Keiji said, pointing the stick he had in his mouth at Mae "So, sensei is dead, what a shame…"

"Shut up, Keiji" Kenji said. Kenji put his hand on Mae's shoulder. "You can do it Mae-sama, I know you can"

_OMG that kid called me sama! _The honorific-obsessed Mae thought

Her confidence renewed, she put her hands on top of each other again and set to work.

'We cannot tell you how grateful we are to you, Mae-san" The previously dying man who's name was K said "I would have died if it have not been for you"

"Just doing my job, K-san" Mae said, taking a sip of tea packed full with sugar. Surprisingly enough, healing the man had almost extinguished her huge charka reserves. Mae wondered how a real medic ninja would have handled this situation. Normal people didn't have as much charka as her or as perfect charka control so they would have abandon this guy. Hmmm…so sad.

"You will be a great medic ninja some day for Konoha" K said with no bitterness in his tone. Weren't Sand and Leaf enemies? "But I have noticed that you have no other jutsu besides that."

"Well, I'm really strong because I put charka into my fist' Mae said "But it's true. I dun has any jutsu besides that and I doubt Aki-sensei will teach me anything." Mae remembered Aki with some bitterness. He was such an ass to her when it came to Neji-kun.

"Hmmm.." K thought for a moment then said "I would not feel right if I did not repay you with anything. How about I teach you some elemental jutsu? Wind to be more specific."

"K-sensei!" Keiji jumped up, chewing on a stick in his mouth furiously "You know we can't do that! The jutsu is sacred to the Sand!"

"But this girl seems trustworthy enough" K said, "She needs something to defend herself. Such talent should not die off so soon. It would be unacceptable"

"Fine then!" Keiji said, "Teach her! But I ain't helping. Not one bit"

"No one said you had to" K said, taking out a training scroll. "You can watch. Kenji and Kumiko can help me. We do not need you or your enormous ego."

Keiji's nose scrunched up at Mae, as if she smelled bad, then he stormed off into the forest.

(Three weeks later)

"Where exactly are you taking me, Keiji?" Mae said, trying to fight against Keiji's hands on her shoulders. She considered punching him or strangling him but she was a glutton for surprise.

The last two weeks had been hard. She had pushed herself to the limit trying to learn wind jutsu. K-sensei said it was good that she had an affinity for wind or it would have been much harder. Now she was the master of the wind. She was able to perform most of the wind jutsu and even created one on her own.

Over that time, she had grown close to the team. K was like a father figure to her, much better then Aki. Kumiko, who Mae had decided wasn't too bad, and Kenji had been very good senpai to her, helping her when K wasn't around. But it was Keiji who had surprised her the most.

Keiji had avoided her for the better part of the first week, sneering at her when she got something wrong and even messing her up on purpose. Mae had wanted to punch the living daylights out of that kid but K told her not to. K had said that there was a reason Keiji hated her besides the fact that she was a Konoha ninja. Mae had been very curious about that comment but she never looked into it further until one day….

_FLASHBACK_

"_Okay everyone" K said, wiping his hands on his shirt, "Training is over. Time to head back to the town"_

_Mae looked up from her work. It had been 5 days since she began training with the 'K' squad (a nickname). She was trying to master the art of the boomerang. This was very hard for her since it required her to move a wide blade of air in a certain direction. _

"_Aww! Sensei!" Mae said, closing the scroll. "Already?"_

"_Yes" K said, "I hear you're moving onto healing humans tomorrow. You need your rest and charka."_

"_Charka, smcharka" Mae said but continued to put stuff away. It was a hard scechdule. For most of the day, she trained with Tsunade, healing and healing and healing. In the nights and evenings, she trained with the K squad, which was much more interesting. _

"_Charka is important, little girl," Keiji said in a sneer. He always called her little girl. "Or did they not teach you that in ninja school?"_

"_They taught me it, little boy," Mae said, a little more evenly. She called him little boy. "I'm just so mighty and powerful that I dun need it"_

"_Shut up you two" Kenji said, "Come on, neesan. Keiji is just crabby as always."_

"_Whoa Whoa, pretty boy" Keiji said, "Didn't your mom teach you any manners?"_

_Kumiko gasped and Kenji's eyes narrowed. Kenji's mother had been murdered when Kenji was young. It was taboo to mention his mother. _

"_No, she didn't" Kenji said, "Someone so vile and nasty that I cannot say his name killed her. And you know what's worse? His son was just as vile and nasty. His son is dirt! Filth! Tra-"_

_Kenji was cut off by a kunai flying past his ear. Keiji was standing, an unreadable expression on his face. It wasn't angry but it wasn't passive. It wasn't sad but it wasn't happy. It was just there. _

"_That was too far, Kenji!" K said. "You know what-"_

"_No no" Keiji said in a monotone, "It's fine, K-sensei. You guys go on. I'll catch up later" _

_With that, Keiji disappeared into the woods. _

_Mae didn't know why she began walking after him but her feet moved. She ignored K and the rest calling after her. She just kept walking, following the Keiji's scent. _

_She found him deep in the forest, surrounded by the heavy smoke and smell of cigarettes. She watched him for a bit. He seemed to be thinking about something very hard. He kept sighing and lighting another cigarette. _

_After quite a long time, his voice drifted on the air._

"_You're a horrible ninja, little girl. I know you're there" _

_Mae came out from her hiding place "I'm sorry if I scared you, little boy." _

"_I'm not gonna tell you anything" Keiji said, putting out his current cigarette and lighting a new one. _

"_I'm not here for that." Mae said, sitting down next to him. "I was wondering when you started smoking, little boy" _

"_When I truly was a little boy," Keiji said, taking a long suck from his cigarette. "Not that you care, little girl" _

_Mae rolled her eyes. Typical emo kid. _

"_Let me guess" Mae said. "Your father killed Kenji's mother when you two were just kids. When you both entered the ninja academy, you were friends until Kenji realized who you were. You both broke apart then. Seeing this, your class sensei put you two together so you can settle your differences. Quite obviously, it's not working. You hate Kenji for abandoning you and Kenji hates you for some dumb family thing." Mae sighed. "All you emo kids are the same" _

"_Emo?" Keiji asked_

"_Overly emotional children who have a thundercloud over their heads constantly"_

"_That's not me"_

"_Yes it is, little boy. Face it" _

_Keiji put out his cigarette and folded his hands. _

_Mae didn't know what prompted her to kiss him. One moment she was staring at him and the next moment she was kissing him, not like she kissed Neji but a different kind of kiss. One full of frustration and anger, yet underneath there was a very deep affection for one another. _

_When they broke apart, Keiji lit another cigarette and said._

"_You're not bad, little girl. You're not bad at all"_

_END FLASHBACK_

"It's a secret, Mae" Keiji whispered into her ear, bringing her out of her memories.

"Is this some sex game?" Mae said quite loudly, "You know how I hate those"

Keiji laughed not at all embarrassed by his girlfriend of sorts. Mae and Keiji were 'going out' but it felt like a lot more. They spent a lot of time together and Mae liked him more then Neji, which was a lot to begin with. Keiji and Mae talked about everything and they were a pair of close souls. Mae didn't even use an honorific with him.

"Almost there, Mae" Keiji said, pushing her forward. Mae felt the ground beneath her feet change from dirt to soft grass. Her stomach had butterflies in it; What in the name of hokage was happening?!

Keiji untied Mae's blindfold. Mae opened her eyes to see the K squad holding a huge boomerang.

"You've finished your training so I thought we could give you something" Kumiko said, playing with the ends of her shirt. "This is the boomerang used in the village of Sand"

"We even took the sand symbol off and put a Konoha symbol on it" Kenji said, handing Mae the boomerang, pointing out the distinct leaf/bird symbol on the bottom.

"It is a special material that can be molded to the shape and size that you desire" K said, smiling. "It is like a mind reader"

Mae held the boomerang in her hands. It was very smooth and was prefect for throwing. She examined it further and discovered that if she blew air through a certain portion, knives would spring forth. She smiled and began to laugh quietly. A sudden thought had entered her mind and she wanted to do what it said.

"Mae" Keiji said, placing his hand on her head. "I'm gonna go get my personal present to you. Trust me you'll like it"

Keiji disappeared into the forest. Mae laughed louder and lifted her head.

"Mae-chan.." Kumiko walked over to Mae and placed her hand on Mae's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Mae didn't answer but her laughter grew. She grabbed her boomerang and without warning, dove the sharp edge of it into Kumiko stomach. Kumiko gasped in surprise as the blades went right through her. Mae smiled at her as Mae's face got splattered with blood.

"Does that hurt, Kumiko-chan?" Mae said in a sweet voice. "Trust me, girl. Your voice was much worse on my ears"

"Kumiko!" Kenji said and ran towards Mae, holding a kunai.

"Kenji, do not!" K said but it was too late.

Mae throw Kumiko's lifeless body to the ground and faced the oncoming Kenji. She held her boomerang over her head. With a yell, she brought it down over Kenji's head. There was a sickening crack and Kenji crumpled to the floor, dead in an instant.

"Mae, why are you doing this?!" K said, taking out a couple shruikens.

Mae cocked her head. He was prepared for her. He wasn't going to be as easy as Kumiko and Kenji. He was an elite sand ninja for the Hokage.. or rather Kazekage. Mae was going to have to use her secret justu she was planning to show sensei today. It was a jutsu she was rather proud of since the only time she could have possibly worked on it was in the dead of the night.

"Why not, sensei?" Mae said, putting down her boomerang. She activated her Sharingan, something she rarely used but was require for this jutsu. "Why shouldn't I kill you? Give me a good reason why…"

"You- you.." K was staring at her eyes. He had never seen Mae's Sharingan before nor had he known that she had it. "You are a Uchiha?!"

Mae blinked. "What kind of an answer is that?" She said, beginning to form the hand seals. "I'm not a Uchiha by blood. I just possess the Sharingan. What's so weird about that?"

K looked at her hands forming the seals. It wasn't a wind jutsu or a genjutsu. It was a combination of the two. K prepared himself for the justu. If it was a physical jutsu he could dodge. If it was a genjutsu, he might be able to break it. Her Sharingan only had two tomoes, very weak and unused.

"Genjutsu" Mae whispered, "Aeolian of Death"

As she whispered those words, wind began to blow around K. It made a haunting sound, like a collection of ghouls singing a funeral song. The sky grew darker and he heard the whistling grow louder and louder until it hurt his ears. K put his hands on his ears, trying to cancel out the noise but being a genjutsu it didn't.

'_Get your head K!" _K thought to himself _'It is only a genjutsu! You can break it!'_

K put his hands together and stopped his charka. The wind only grew stronger and almost blew him over. K bit his lip. Why wasn't it working?

And then a soft haunting voice came from the shadows.

"You cannot break it, K-sensei. What you are feeling is real. What you are hearing is real. Your death will become reality soon enough. This is my own jutsu. I combined my wind justu and my genjutsu to created an unbreakable wall in your mind. You cannot break it. You just can't"

K's hands began to shake. His vision began to blur. This was a terrible jutsu. It didn't give you horrific images or it didn't cause you pain like most genjutsu. It filled you with fear. A fear that you will never escape the battering winds, that the sun will never shine on your face again. It made him unable to do much of anything but talk.

"Please" K's voice came out weakly. "Let me out. I'll give you whatever you want"

"But I don't want anything, K" The soft voice said, barely heard over the wind. "I just want you dead"

"Then kill me!" K said before he even knew what he said.

"Gladly"

K didn't know what hit him. One minute he was begging for the end of his life and the next, he was only the floor, covered in his own blood, dead.

Mae breathed out. She didn't know that Aeolian would be so effective. He was only in there for five minutes and he was begged for her to kill him. She didn't even unleash the grand finale of the jutsu, which was the time when she used her Sharingan. She wished she had the Manekyo Sharingan but that would mean killing her closest friend, Crash or Shadow. Mae didn't want to guess which one and be wrong.

Mae picked up her boomerang. It was covered in some blood and dirt but it was nothing that couldn't be cleaned. She deactivated her Sharingan. Her Sharingan wasn't used a lot because she hated seeing through charka. It was like she was wearing contacts. Considering that, it surprised her that her Sharingan was so powerful. Maybe it was her charka…maybe it was just her newly awakened skill. She was becoming a very powerful ninja, with her advanced medical ninjutsu, wind jutsu and her Sharingan. The power did not frighten her in the least. It only made her excited for the future.

"M-mae?" A small voice came from behind her. "What's going on here? Did something happen?"

Mae turned her head and say Keiji standing there, his eyes wide with fear. In his hands was a small black velvety box.

"Oh!" Mae said, walking towards him. "Is that for me?"

Keiji took a step back. He put his hand on his kunai bag. "What did you do Mae?"

"Killed them." Mae said, taking more steps so that she was within 'killing' distance. "Is that a problem, Keiji-kun?"

Keiji froze. Mae never used honorifics with him. This wasn't Mae.

"Who are you and what have done with Mae?"

Mae tilted her head. Done with Mae? She's right here.

"I am Mae, Keiji-kun" Mae lifted her boomerang. She would have to kill Keiji. He was a witness. "I just wanted to have some fun."

Without warning, Mae pinned Keiji to the tree with her boomerang, the knives just brushing his neck. She smiled angelically.

"Goodbye, Keiji-kun" Mae whispered, "It was fun."

Mae pushed the boomerang forward and the knives sunk into his neck. Within minutes he was dead.

Mae turned away from the dead Keiji. She'd done it. She had killed a whole squad of people who trusted her like a sister. She had only known them for a couple weeks but they were like family. Mae felt new power surge into her eyes. She felt charka consume her vision and the usually black eyes were covered in red with a star shape.

Manekyo Sharingan.

* * *

A/N

Uhh! This is the only minorly serious thing I will ever write. I suck at romance and drama something terrible. Pretty much from now on, it'll be nonsense but I needed to show Mae's sadistic side a bit. I also needed a way for her to get Manekyo Sharingan without killing Crash or Shadow. This is what I came up with.

An Aeolian is a wind phenomenon that occurs when wind is blowing very fast around corners.

Kumiko= Beautiful Child

Keiji= Ruler/King

Kenji= I dunno. I got it from Ghost Hunt XD

Please R & R and reasonable flaming is accepted.


End file.
